Where There's a Will
by Chazaq
Summary: A Holocron found in a cave by a Jedi who disappeared for 50 years. But to him it had only been 3 days... Story that will use much of the Star Wars universe but is focused on the Legends and Mara and Luke. But starts between Episode 2 and 3. Obi/Satine Ani/Padme Luke/Mara Leia/Han and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Just did a quick edit of this. Added in and removed a few things to make it flow better and more up to par writing. **

Chapter 1

The Jedi Master was ushered quickly into the Jedi Council room where Obi-Wan and the rest of the Jedi master's waited. His name was Qa'atar Je'loome. And he'd been missing for fifty years, but when he was ushered into the room what had been reported by those who had picked him up was true. He looked the same age as when he'd been sent off on his mission.

"Aged better, you have. Than I Master Je'loome." Yoda greeted the Jedi Knight.

"Funny thing about that Master Yoda. It's an interesting tale."

"Perhaps then, you shall tell us all this story?" Ki Adi Mundi sat back, nodding towards

"I was sent to investigate a cave that had suddenly erupted in the Force. I went to investigate leaving my apprentice outside as I entered. It took me two days to reach the end of the cave system, where I found waiting for me a holocron placed in front of a skeleton that looked to have been sitting there for centuries. Looked to be human, and the force presence still eking from his bones was powerful. His saber was next to him on the ground, still in perfect working condition. But it's a design I'd never seen, and the alloy of the saber was also very different than anything I'd run across yet."

He paused, pulling out said holocron and saber. Placing them on a hover table that was waiting in front of the Council.

"I attempted to open the holocron but was refused any information by the holocron itself. Giving me a message stating what was required before it would divulge any information. I knew from the message it that I needed to bring it here quickly. I was in the cave a total of three days. When I finally exited the cave well expecting to find my apprentice waiting for me with a witty comment about how long I took but... everything had changed." His eyes seemed as if exiting the cave all over again.

"My apprentice was missing, and I was informed by some young boys in a nearby village that almost fifty years had passed since I'd entered the cave. Once I'd accepted that I'd seemed to have been involved in some sort of ripple in time. I decided to test and verify, I set a timer and ask some young children outside to keep track of the time till I came back out of the cave. I stepped inside and waited ten standard minutes then exited the caves. The children were no longer there but my timer was. Another three months had passed since I'd stepped in."

"Attempting one last test, I once again set the timer and then entered the cave. This time for only five standard minutes. When I exited this time, only one minute had passed on the outside. It seemed that time was erratic in the cave. With my last test having a different outcome compared to the others I went to enter again for another test. But before entering the cave it was as if suddenly the Force ceased to exist in the area. Sucked away. When I entered it this time it was almost like a whole different cave. The general shape was the same, and the length as well. But the Jedi's remains were gone, any markings I's seen or made in the cave gone.

"Hard, to believe your story is. Why not, the holocron could you open?" Yoda was the first to speak of the stunned Jedi masters. Their first instinct was to refute what he was saying. Yet the age of the human Jedi master was the same as when he'd disappeared. Many of the council knew him, Yoda and other's having Knighted him and given him his promotion to Master. One of his friends he'd been a youngling with now a Jedi Master had met him at the gates. Grey haired and weeping at the sight of his friend he'd thought dead, yet not looking a day older than he had when he'd first left for his mission.

"Yes, Master Yoda. It's easier to show you and Master Obi-Wan specifically anyways. I'm sure you'll get a different reaction than I."

He placed the holocron on the ground activating it with a pulse of the force and a thought of '_open'_. A blue flash followed by light starting to form a figure.

There appeared an old human Jedi, his eyes seemed full of wisdom. Laughter lines around his eyes, and smile wrinkles around his mouth. He smiled in exasperation catching sight of the Jedi before turning to see the council behind him. "Ah, one step closer then." He paused, taking in all the faces of those around him.

"Master Yoda, Master Obi-Wan it is good to see you both again. Unfortunately, I cannot relay my message or any knowledge within yet. There are still some missing. You must be Master Windu, I've heard a lot about you through the years. You are required, Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Anakin Skywalker if he is around yet." His voice seemed to catch a bit upon the name of Anakin, but he pushed onward.

"The others I require before fully opening are Padme Amidala," again his voice catching as he took a breath. "Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, and the Jedi Council. Until then, goodbye old friends." The holocron shut off with a wave and a smirk that Obi-Wan found reminiscent of Anakin.

Odd he thought.

"Tell me I'm not the only one to be a little… concerned that this holocron knew our names when I know we never gave ours?" Windu's voice echoed throughout the chamber.

"I can't answer that. He knew of Master Yoda even before I spoke to him. He stated almost the same message, though he did not greet me as he greeted Obi-Wan and Yoda. The only answer I had was that, this cave that warped time, this holocron must be the same. Ether lost from another time… or perhaps sent." The Jedi voiced his thoughts to the assembled Jedi.

"Gather the rest, we must. Kenobi, call your padawan you will, while the Senators I will handle."

"It will be done."

/-/-/

The chamber room now plus three Senator's and one Jedi Knight sat gathered round the floating table, holocron sitting patiently upon it. "I think we're all gathered now. For what have you called us here Master Yoda? And in such a rush as well?"

Mon Mothma was the first to speak of the gathered senators, gazing at the Holocron where it sat with a curious look.

"We're hoping with your help Senator's that we'll be able to know for sure. This holocron was located in a cave one of our Jedi master's entered over fifty years ago. But it refused to open until we had gathered certain people together." Obi-Wan began.

"And supposedly we are here to help you get the information within this… holocron?"

"Asked for by name you were. By a holocron lost to time. Interesting, is it not?"

"We're just getting started Senators. What was most interesting is that those fifty years for us was just a few days for our Jedi master. He's a human Jedi and hasn't aged a day since he left for his mission. This has been confirmed both by several of the Council themselves who knew him when he was but a youngling like Master Yoda. We've also confirmed it's him through several medical tests. This holocron has refused to give us any information until you three were gathered here with four very specific Jedi along with the rest of the council. Now we hope to find the secret of this Holocron. It seems to be thousands of years old yet the man inside knew of people that weren't even born when Jedi Master Qa'atar entered the cave."

"We are dealing with a holocron hidden in some time warping cave. Said holocron containing information of people by name that either weren't born yet, or were unknown by the Jedi who found it?" Mon Mothma summarized.

"Correct. This meeting will be nothing short of exciting I would guess." Master Kenobi added in.

With that Windu proceeded to open the Holocron for the second time.

Up rose the old Jedi, who now with Anakin and Padme on the other side of him Obi-Wan noticed a remarkable resemblance. One that got him thinking…

"Hello all. Gathered so soon have we?" He questioned. He was facing Windu who had opened the Holocron first. "Master Windu." He bowed his head to the Jedi Master who returned the courtesy. "Yoda my old master. It is good to see you." He bowed even deeper to the old green Jedi who looked at him contemplatively, thoroughly confused as he had no remembrance of this Jedi. "Ben Kenobi. Or should I say Master Obi-Wan it is good to see you again alive and well." The unnamed Jedi once again bowed deeply to Obi-Wan. Leaving everyone even more confused.

Finally he turned, face to face with… "Anakin Skywalker… and Padme Amidala." He stopped on these two, and many could see tears forming in his eyes. "I never thought I'd see you two like this." The way he looked at them worried the two. Both fighting the urge to seek comfort and understanding in the other's arms. The old Jedi seemed to take a deep breath, wiping fruitlessly at holographic misty eyes. He turned to see the other Senator's present.

"Mon Mothma, as beautiful and stoic as you always were and just as strong. And you must be Bail Organa. It is good to see you alive and in person I've heard much about you." He took a moment, gazing at everyone gathered, his eyes constantly returning to Anakin and Padme.

"I'm sure you all would like to know who I am or… was at least and what my story is. Allow me to begin by introducing myself finally. My name is Jedi Master Luke, Grand Master of the New Jedi order of 11 ABY and Grand Master of the Jedi Coalition established in 40 ABY. Which means after the Battle of Yavin." He began to mutter softly to himself as he tried explaining, "which since that battle hasn't occurred yet you would not know when that is. Focus Luke you aren't that old yet." He chuckled, confusing those watching at his words.

"I am a Jedi like my father before me. I'm the pilot who destroyed the Death Star, a space station capable of destroying planets with a blast. I'm the defeater of Darth Vader and Darth Sidious to name a few of the Sith Lords I've slain. I've had a hand in saving the galaxy from the likes of the Yuuzhang Vong, Killik hive, and a powerful Force being known as Abeloth. And even more than I care to remember. But most importantly, Husband of Mara Jade Jedi Master. And this is my story."

/-/-/

After this, the old Jedi Master weaved a tale about the group. A tale of a Jedi who fell in love with a Senator. Who was deceived and manipulated to the Dark Side. Abandoned and pushed away by the Council that should have supported him. Of his fall to a Dark Lord of the Sith. Of his twin children who were separated at birth. One to be a farmer on a Desert planet, brought by the Master of the fallen Jedi who destroyed the Order, from the younglings to the master's and hunted down to survivors. The daughter, taken in by a Senator and his wife to be a Princess of a beautiful planet. While another Jedi Master, far older than any other before him ran to hide on Dagobah.

His story continued recounting years of terror that gripped the planets. Of disorder and deceit that reigned supreme. Crafted by the Dark Lord Sidious. Of how this Farm boy was found by droids, of battle plans for a space station capable of destroying planets. Of the capture of this Princess, by her true Father she knew nothing about, and who knew not about her. For this fallen Jedi, and Dark Lord of the Sith thought his beloved wife and child had died by his own accidental hand.

How the farm boy finally met the Jedi who'd first brought him to his Uncle and Aunt and had been watching over him. And now began teaching him the ways of the Jedi. Of their capture and then rescue of the Princess with a Corellian Smuggler and his Wookie partner.

He recounted as the young farm boy climbed into a fighter ship and through the guiding of the Force proceeded to destroy this space station. But only after the Princess' home planet had already been made an example of and blown from existence with every life on it following along.

His story weaved, with ups and downs. Finally, to the redemption of Darth Vader through his child, and turned on his master, casting him away to his death. Of his son's desperate attempts to save him as he died from the attacks of his former master.

By the end of his story it was dark outside, tears had fallen from many eyes. But none so more than Anakin and Padme. They felt this story was too close to home.

"This history you speak of I do not recognize. When did this occur Master Luke?"

"Well Master Kenobi. That would be because it is not history. It's your future. All of yours. Unless you change. I have not yet named who this fallen Jedi was, his master. Nor the full name of that young farm boy. Me. I am Grandmaster Luke Skywalker, husband of Mara Jade Skywalker, the greatest Jedi to live. And future son of Anakin and Padme Skywalker."

Chaos reigned.

/-/-/

When finally, the chamber quieted, Luke looking on with sympathy in his eyes as the room argued while Anakin and Padme drew close for comfort and support. Unheeding of those around them.

"Master Luke, I concede you know plenty that you shouldn't, and going from these two clinging together, at least partially correct on the relationship between young Anakin Skywalker and Senator Amidala. But surely you can't truly think we'll believe what you're trying to say." Windu was the first to address the Holocron directly after the chaos that came. But his answer came from his fellow Jedi Master instead of the owner of the Holocron.

"Search your feelings you must… Master Windu. Before, opening our mouths." Yoda's eyes had remained closed for most of the story. The hours spent telling this story draining him as each rang true in the force.

Taking the advice of his fellow master to heart, Windu searched the Force. The echoing truth of this Jedi's story through the Force did nothing to calm him.

"I become a Sith?" Anakin's voice brought any other thoughts to a halt as many turned to face where he was standing next to Padme.

"You did. You were. For years enthralled with the dark. But you broke free. Bringing yourself back to the light and bringing balance to the force. All your actions did that. The Jedi order had stagnated and was losing its grip on who they were and their mission. And then by ending the Sith, so the Light could reign again across the galaxy.

/-/-/

The words of Luke had shaken the room. Especially the Jedi Council. Some were offended and working on calming their anger at his words. Others were in complete agreement. The Jedi had stagnated, bogged down by tradition and rules that were hindering them. Many especially had problems with their new roles as Generals for the Republic's army and fight against the Separatist's. Then there were a third group who contemplated what he said. Trying to see where he was correct, and where he was wrong or bias.

Yoda would have liked to think he was the contemplative one. He'd been alive for far longer than any of the other Jedi on the council and had lived through many different councils. He knew that things hadn't changed in centuries. Partly thanks to him. He remembered, in a history lesson when he was much, much younger. Of the Jedi Council that had fought the Sith during the Old Republic and eventually managed to push them back and defeat them. There had been talk of a group of Grey Jedi, a group he knew even now who followed the force, dark and light intermixed. Most were disheartened Jedi who left. Perhaps they weren't completely wrong in some of their thoughts.

Yoda did have to admit that everything young Master Luke was saying resonated in the force with the old Grand Master. He was happy to think he'd trained and made this Jedi master, at least somewhat. Into the Grandmaster he'd become. _'Change for us, the time has come' _

/-/-/

They broke for a momentary break before continuing. Everyone needing a break from these intense discussions and revelations. Anakin was dragged away by Padme. The knowing and loving wife that she was, feeling the pain and torment inside of him she pulled him away for a moment alone together. Once they were as far away from prying eyes as they could get in the Council Chambers. He buried his face in her shoulder and hair, tears wetting her skin quickly.

She rubbed his back, whispering loving words in his ear. Kissing his head as she held him close, struggling against her own tears. She wondered for a moment if she shouldn't feel hate, or anger or anything remotely strong. But all she could feel was pride. Proud of the son she and Anakin had birthed, and of this chance they had to change all that was going to occur. At this moment, her loving husband was no dark Jedi who slaughtered younglings and destroyed worlds. He was simply a lost Jedi Knight who needed his wife to cling to as a beacon of light.

"Don't worry my love. This is a chance we've been given to prevent all that. Do you really think, after knowing what was going to occur and how Palpatine twisted your life that you will fall prey to the Dark? Especially if the Jedi actually change their ways, and the Republic itself changes as well?"

He was silent for a moment. She could practically hear his thoughts churning. "You're right. I can feel the darkness inside waiting for me to feed it. But I , know that with you and Obi-Wan supporting me I'll be fine. The light will win. And these two children you have will help even more." He placed a hand lovingly on her belly as he pulled back to gaze at her with love.

/-/-/

After the break they all gathered again to listen to whatever other revelations Luke chose to reveal to them.

He continued his story, telling of his Journey as a Jedi. Then he discussed what he said was his favorite portion of his story. His first meeting of Mara Jade, his future wife to be. And the Assassin of Darth Sidious with the final mission of killing him.

This next part of his journey garnered laughter from several present. But also inspired horror at what he faced and went through.

There were happy smiles when he discussed his wedding, starting a new Jedi Council and his first Padawans. There was interest and concerned looks at his mention of the ysalamir. Worry about how to prepare to fend off the Yuuzhang Vong if/when they attacked again, or how to stop the Killik in advance.

Finally, he drew terror and worry after he mentioned Abeloth. Especially since they knew she only escaped when she did due to someone meddling with time, they were worried that Luke's holocron traveling back in time to them would awaken her early.

"You won't have to worry about her right now. If my timing is correct Father, Son, and Daughter are still alive currently and will put her back to rest and keep watch over her for now. But eventually she will escape and will need to be dealt with. Hopefully that is many years in the future. But for now, we shouldn't have to worry about her. What you should worry about is what you're going to do, if change is on the horizon. Or if I've simply hastened Anakin's leaving of the Jedi and into the arms of the Sith."

"Discuss this we must. Meet later we should. Choices made in haste, made in error, lead to destruction they do."

"Agreed. Let us meet ten standard days to discuss what we can do. That will give the council time to meet and discuss, and gather those who are traveling to us. As well as allow you Senator's some time. For now, Anakin will be suspended from duty and bound to Coruscant. Luke, before shutting down can you tell us who Darth Sidious is and any other relevant information to the war so we may end this soon?"

"Sadly, master Windu I must decline till I know what your choice is going to be for change and handling my father and mother's choices. Also, I will warn you that this device will quickly become unstable in this time. Breaking down and disappearing or breaking in some way. Myself and Masters Yoda and Kenobi realized that depending on how long it could potentially sit in the cave and then the effects of the powerful Force waves it would be subject too would destroy it quickly once it was brought into a constant time stream." Many could tell he wasn't too sorry. He didn't want the Jedi sitting on their thumbs forever and delaying making a change or taking a hard look at themselves and what they'd become. He wanted to spur them into action, and he was doing an excellent job of this.

"I do not feel as we'll be getting much sleep thanks to that." Kenobi muttered.

"Meet tomorrow we all will. For now, guest rooms for the Senators will be provided. Discuss tonight, the Council will."

"That seems to be the best plan Master Yoda. We shall take you up on the hospitality and have a meeting of our own tonight. Seems Senator Amidala has much to share." Mon Mothma stated with a sly look at her blushing friend.

/-/-/

The council had gathered, the Holocron from Luke Skywalker sitting turned of in the middle of the room.

Eeth Koth was the first to voice his thoughts. "What are we going to do about this? We can't simply change the code so abruptly. We'll need reasons, examples. And a new Code to start working towards."

"Stagnated, the Jedi have. My fault, I think this is. Old am I." Yoda forlornly stated.

"No Master Yoda. It was all our faults. So many of us, especially the Council have clung to what has always worked before. Blind to the couples appearing below us. Even I myself once loved and had attachment. I almost gave up the Jedi for that attachment. When I was with her, I'd felt the strength that Love could bring me. That feelings could lend to one who trusts the Force. I'd forgotten it though till now." Obi-Wan seemed lost in thought, his mind galaxies away with a Mandalore Queen who just so happened to be thinking of him in that moment as well.

"Master Kenobi is right. This is no single Jedi's fault. This is the sum of every choice we've made, what we do with this knowledge will decide everything. Changes must be made, and they must be made with the right speed. Quick enough to save the Jedi and get immediate effects. But not so fast that any lose faith in the Jedi, or think they've been following the wrong path for years and turn to the dark side. It will be a perilous journey." Windu, ever the leader began making a plan.

"I agree with Master Windu. We know we've become to embroiled in the Republic's war and have started turning from our roles as Guardian's of Truth. Some people like the change, other dislike it. But as we know, the masses will never be happy." Adi Gallia held up a hand to forestall Obi-Wan's comments.

"I'm not saying what we have done is wrong. I do not think we should have done anything different. There was no one else ready right away to take over a squadron of Clones and lead them into war against the Separatists. And I do not think we should step down until the war with the Separatist is finished as it's too late to have someone step into our roles. But we should make it clear, especially to the Senate and Republic that we only fight to protect the peace of each worlds, and that once the war is over we will be stepping down and away from the Republic for a bit to regroup and regrow what we've lost. We might even look at moving the Temple, or at least creating another somewhere away from Coruscant and making that our main temple. Only keep this one for ceremonial and symbolic reasons."

"Would we really abandon this temple and the Code all for some Holocron that may have come from the future?" Jocasta Nu interrupted. As the keeper of the library she certainly had a vested interest in tradition and the temple.

"Yes. If we want to survive and keep all that we have, we should. We know Master Luke is telling the truth. The Force is finally clear for us, at least for a moment. And you cannot tell me you didn't feel the peace that settled through Anakin with Padme there. All the fear, and darkness that has always been within him shrinks and starts to fade with her there. If this is what having an attachment, albeit the correct kind of attachment. Then how can we withhold this? We know that the Force can be passed down into children, doesn't this make it easier to raise force sensitive children as Jedi if one or both of their parents are Jedi themselves. If we seem more family oriented, perhaps even those across the galaxy would be more inclined to both trust us even with our roles in this war. And be more willing to bring their children to us to grow and be Jedi themselves." Shaak Ti was quick to add her own thoughts before Jocasta Nu went on a tangent. "Surely you know of some good locations, or past temples we might move too Jocasta?"

She paused, having been thrown by a loop with Shaak Ti's entrance into the conversation, but swiftly nodded. "If I remember correctly there have been past Jedi influences and temples in several planets that either are, or at least may be there. Tython, Yavin IV, Ossus, Ashas Ree, and Ledeve was also rumored to contain a temple I believe."

"Perhaps we can confirm with Luke where he set up his temple in case he knows of good locations. Or anything we should look out for."

Plo Koon's input was well received as the council nodded in agreement. "Well then. For now the council is adjourned. We're in agreement that changes need to be made, but I small measures. First we shall relocate, finish the war, withdraw from being so far under the Republic and the Chancellor and then change the rule of attachment." With agreement singing through the Force the Jedi Master's departed to their own quarters.

/-/-/

They gathered early the next morning, once again enclosing themselves inside of the building and allowing other Jedi Master's and Knights to keep operations running smoothly for now.

With a thought Obi-Wan activated the Holocron and once again they were face to face with Luke Skywalker, Grandmaster of the Jedi order that had yet to exist.

"I assume a good morning would the correct greeting? Glad to see we've gathered. May I ask what everyone has decided?"

"We have discussed and made our decisions but will be withholding what those are till we here from our esteemed Jedi here, as that will decide much of which course we take."

"Indeed. Well then, my fellow Master's what have you decided?" Luke turned from facing Mon Mothma who spoke for the Senators and faced the Jedi.

"Rule of attachements, change we shall. Young Skywalker and Master Ki Adi Mundi spearhead will they as the face of this change and our reasons for doing so."

"As Master Yoda says, we will also be finishing this war with the Separatists. At least until Dooku and Grievous are taken care of and others can step into roles as Generals of the Republic. It is obvious, with everything you faced, and the separatists themselves that the Republic needs it's own army. But we cannot lead it. We will leave the Temple here on Coruscant as a smaller temple and move the Jedi to a new Planet and temple, so we are less under the sway of the Republic. Making a more visible example that we are guardians of truth and protectors of Peace for all planets and people. Not just at the behest of the Republic." Obi-Wan continued Yoda's explanation of their decisions.

"We were hoping, young Master Skywalker. That you may have some ideas of where we can base our temple, or places to avoid when choosing? We know of a Jedi presence on several worlds that we've considered. Ossus, Ashas Ree, Yavin IV, Tython, and Ledeve."

"If you want something quickly Yavin IV and Ossus are both planets I brought the Jedi in my time. Though beware of Yavin IV. The planet is filled with the Force and the perfect place for Jedi, but there is a Sith temple nearby that belonged to a Sith Lord named Exar Kun. You will need a team to cleanse the area, destroy the temple and Exar Kun's spirit that resides there first. I mentioned one of my students being possessed by a Sith Lord. Exar Kun was that Lord."

"Cleanse Yavin IV we will, no matter what decision made." Yoda's voice was firm, a look of determination on his face.

"We will support the move of the Jedi and will petition Chancellor Palpatine to support it as well. We also discussed and decided that to further give the image of you helping but not under the Republic as some police force or army for them. But as Guardians of Truth and Justice. Especially peace. To this end, we will suggest as long as you choose a planet that is not inhabited by too many sentient people that it be ceded to the Jedi as their own planet. Then we would support you in having your own senators to voice your concerns to the Senate and accept large missions and pleas from people directly in the Senate. Of course you will more than likely get plenty of messages and visitors to your planet anyways for help. But that is the way of the Jedi I think." Mon Mothma continued.

"We will also suggest that you take Padme Amidala as your senator if you do. Especially with your changes on attachment. This will help you gather the support of many planets who love and idolize her, as well as give you someone with experience in the Political world. Then you can send a few of your trusted Jedi with her to the Senate for these meetings."

"A bad idea, this is not. Consider it we shall."

"Well I am glad you are making these decisions. Allow me to then reveal the identity of Darth Sidious then, and what you can do to prepare for what is coming. The Dark Lord of the Sith who keeps you so blind and is responsible for this war and playing both sides of the conflict, is of course the one at the center of this war. Chancellor Palpatine."

Once again, chaos reigned in the chamber. Especially from the Senators this time.

"Explain much this does. Buried deep his force is. Seen the coming we would not." Once again, the voice of reason, Yoda's voice pervaded over the room, even without raising his voice much. "How to deal with him the question is now."

"He must be destroyed." Windu's voice was adamant.

"If he started the war with the separatists and has been trading information to them to prolong this war and give himself power then he must stand trial."

More arguments broke out between two of the Senators and the Jedi. Padme and Anakin found themselves in shock, but all of it making a dark sort of sense. His attention to Anakin, the way he's been making so much time for Anakin and been so invested in his life and training. Feeding his ego, and as Anakin looked back. Been planting seeds of conflict with the Jedi.

"Should we wait to take him down though. Until we've gotten Dooku and Grievous under wraps. Following along for now might put us in a good position to destroy all of them in a few steps once he has given them up to us in his manipulative ways."

"We need to end him now. If we follow along, who knows how much power he'll amass. Or how deep the Senate will be in his pocket by then. I can see the logic of your plan Agen Kolar. But we should end him as quickly as we can. Whether that is by trial or destroying him. We don't want to put the Jedi under fire, nor do we want to lose anyone to this dark lord." Kit Fisto quickly countered Agen Kor's thought before it could gain too much traction.

"I would happen to agree with, Master Fisto I believe?" Luke began. "You need to get to him sooner rather than later. And thanks to my father's ghost leading me. I happen to know of where the Senators and a few Jedi might find some incriminating evidence he's been feeding intel to the Separatists. And fortunately, it can be done as the Jedi go to stop him directly. There is a small center in the under bowels of Coruscant that contain the relay station that passes along Sidious' messages when speaking with Dooku. If you an access it, the history is wiped every three days."

Luke paused to let them consider this before continuing. "He has also sent a ship with a senate member that is privy to his identity as a Sith. This man happens to value many things more than the master he serves to get power. If you can make a move on both of these places while a group of you go to capture the Sith, everything should fall into place. Hopefully."

"We can take this a step further." Anakin's comment brought the attention to him quickly as Obi-Wan nodded for him to continue his thought process. "Why not give him exactly what he wants."

He held up a hand to forestall their interruptions. "By now he surely knows you've been meeting with myself and the other senators for a day or two. Why not allow me to run to him in a panic of fear and anger that I was discovered in my marriage to Padme. Which is technically true. But then I can say that you are forcing me to either leave the Jedi or divorce her and pretend the marriage never happened. With no further contact with her. I can say I don't know what to do, and mention dreams I've had where I see Padme die. Which can only be visions of the future when I fall to the dark side. We can use all this for him to admit he is a Sith Lord."

"That might work. But if we do this, who will go in with Anakin to take Darth Sidious, who will go to the small center he has and who will go after this ship with his messenger?" Obi-Wan quickly supported his friend.

"I will head off with Anakin to capture Palpatine. Master's Fisto and Agen Kolar, if you would join me for this operation. The four of us together should be enough. Plo Koon, if you and Adi Gallia can capture the messenger. We will have Master's Ti, Mundi, and Kenobi head towards the center below to capture it and the information stored within. Luke can you transfer the locations of these targets to a data pad each? We'll let them get a head start right now and then we will depart soon after."

The council was in agreement as Yoda brought them all to a close. "Support, the Senator's shall go and gather. Here, will I stay to protect the younglings." Yoda finished. "Should the worst happen. Escape I will with them."

"One last thing to mention, is an order located in the Clone troopers called Order 66. This is what causes the loss of many Jedi throughout the system. It is activated by Sidious, so once you attack do not let him voice that command to any of the Clones or they will turn against you all. The order can be reversed, if I remember correctly someone has already brought this to your attention once already?"

Silence was prevalent in the chamber, especially with Anakin at Luke's news. "CT-5555. He tried telling me about that. And that Palpatine was the leading force behind it…"

"Fret not, young Skywalker. Believed him, no one did. Let us make up for that. Change we will."

/-/-/

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, along with Masters Windu, Fisto, and Kolar waited four hours before beginning their operation. It was estimated to take at least three hours for Plo Koon and Adi Gallia to catch up to where the messenger was waiting. They wanted ample time for everything to come together. They couldn't afford a mistake in this.

Anakin took off first, running and allowing all his anger and fear to build. Any negative emotions he could on his journey, needing this performance to be all the more believable to trick the Dark Lord into revealing who he was. The other Jedi would be coming behind quietly, concealing their presence so as to not be found by Sidious.

He burst into the Chancellor's building, finding the door open and the Chancellor waiting for him. "Hello young Skywalker. I was informed you'd been sequestered with the Jedi council and Senator Amidala. When I was told you were found speeding towards me, I told them to give you a clear path up. I feared the worst that the Jedi had discovered your love for the Senator. Since you are here perhaps that did not happen, and all is well? Another mission for you to show the galaxy how powerful you are?"

Anakin began pacing as the Chancellor spoke, letting his anger build but doing his best to keep it from being pointed at Palpatine. Instead imagining if what the Chancellor was suggesting had actually occurred and how he'd feel if something happened to Padme. "They've demanded that I leave the Jedi or leave Padme. That I can't have both."

"Always quick to judge the Jedi are. As if their way is so pure and perfect. Fools the lot of them at times I think. What decision have you made?"

"Decision? What decision can I make. Being a Jedi is everything to me, the force, helping those in need, how can I leave that behind. But then Padme, she's everything to me as well, all my love for her. And she's…. she's pregnant."

Anakin could practically feel the pleasure roll of Palpatine at Anakin's words and revelations.

"Is she indeed? Then the choice is simple, if you cannot leave the Force, and can't leave Padme there is a simple answer. Join someone who can continue to teach you in the Force and allow you to help people and damn the Jedi and their outdated ways. They are not the only ones who know the Force and control it. In fact, they are mere babies in some aspects compared to others."

Fighting a shudder, he turned doing his best to seem hopeful. "Who else studies the Force?"

"Search your heart Skywalker. You know the answer."

"The… Sith?"

"Yes. But not just any Sith boy. A Sith Lord can show you so much. Teach you so much. There was once a Sith Lord, known as Darth Plagueis. Who was so wise and powerful in the force that he could manipulate life. Save those on the brink from death. Does this sound evil? No. Healing with the Dark Side is possible and much better than the Jedi would let you believe. They hold you back boy. Darth Plagueis had an apprentice who he taught everything he knew. Once the apprentice had learned all he could, he took up his power and slew his master. Therefore becoming the master himself."

"How can you know so much about Darth Plagueis. I would think the Jedi would keep information like that private. And why have I never heard of him if he were so powerful?"

"Well of course you wouldn't know my boy. The Jedi considered his power unnatural, and to keep anyone from finding this power and strength they would bury his legend and pretend it never happened. But I know. And I can show you this power Anakin. You could save anyone you needed, what happened to your mother thanks to the Jedi's uncaring ways would never happen again. You'd be able to save her!"

Anakin could see how he would have been manipulated by this man, joined him. Especially if he'd continued to have dreams of Padme dying. Which he'd been having every night the past week, though last night it had been silent. He'd only had dreams of his laughing wife and his smiling children running in the fields near Theed. "How can you teach me this power? You're no Jedi are you?"

"Easy my boy. I am a Dark Lord of the Sith. And only I can show you the true power of the Dark Side. Only I can show you how to save those you love. And only you, are fit to be my apprentice." His speech finished with his hands spread wide, inviting Anakin to kneel before him.  
"The Jedi will never let that happen. They would end us both even if I were to join you!"

"Foolish boy, the Jedi are weak. The Senate is weak. Together we can destroy the Jedi and rule the Senate and the Galaxy. So many plans have I made to ensure the defeat of the Jedi. You my young, powerful protégé are the final piece. And all you must do is kneel now and take me as your master. You will never have to worry about a loved one again nor choose between them and your duty."

His answer came not from the young Jedi before him, but instead by an older Jedi who seemed to suddenly burst through the door to the left of him with two others hot on his heels. "That sounds like a confession to me. Good work Anakin. Chancellor Palpatine you're under arrest for crimes against the senate and attempted destruction of the Jedi order. You can come quietly, or my personal favorite. I'll end you now." Windu, saber drawn approached the Senator as Anakin drew his own saber to help. Windu, flanked by Agen Kolar and Kit Fisto approached slowly.

"Betrayal it is then." Palpatine muttered before the danger sense of every Jedi present flared, each dodging or blocking as they felt led.

Anakin caught the bolt of lightning shot from Palpatine's fingertips on his saber while the other three Jedi made to leap away from a nearby statue in the Chancellor's office. Though only two were quick enough. The saber slicing through Agen Kolar's spine. Ending his life.

Anakin quickly called Agen Kor's saber to him and jumped into the fight, Mace Windu just as swiftly joining him.

The duel went back and forth, Darth Sidious making liberal use of lightning and saber alike to keep them back and only able to attack him in teams of two.

Eventually mistakes were made. Up and down their blades attacked, Anakin keeping up with the Dark Lord the most with his use of two sabers. But this came to an end when Sidious chopped off his robotic hand, losing a saber as he backed up in pain.

His loss was a win for the Jedi though as Kit pressed his attack pushing Darth Sidious back, and before the Dark Lord could bring his fury to bear upon the Nautolan, Master Windu was suddenly on his other side and he found himself lacking a hand as the Jedi Master separated him from it with a decisive saber slash. And before he could do more than scream in pain and turn to attack Windu did he lose his other hand to Kit Fisto leaving him with two stumps and burning pain.

"Are you well Anakin?" Windu asked worriedly, though he didn't turn from the kneeling Dark Lord.

"Yes. It was luckily my robotic arm. I'll be fine. Though the same can't be said for Master Kolar."

"He died almost instantly. There was always a chance one of us would die when trying to apprehend him. You yourself had the biggest risk, attempting to trick Palpatine. Fisto, let's cuff him. Since we've… disarmed him... we can have him stand trial." He struggled not to laugh at his unintentional pun while Anakin and Master Fisto were not so kind laughing to themselves as Fisto went to cuff what remained of the Dark Lords arms.

"Laugh while you can Jedi. I will see you wiped out for this attack upon the Senate if you don't strike me down now. And I will kill all you hold dear, especially you Skywalker! Foolish Bo—" His words were cut off as Fisto cuffed him on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Enough of that. Let's get back to the temple and check in with the others. Hopefully they were as successful as us without the loss of a life." Fisto finished with a sad look towards his fallen Jedi friend. "Let's call for back up from here. We don't know what others are involved with the plan Palpatine had created, we don't want Order 66 to go out without us knowing."

"I'll call Master Yoda and request help." Anakin moved swiftly towards the Holo communicator in the Chancellor's office. Master Yoda was quick to appear on screen, a sigh of relief at the sight of Anakin there with Windu and Fisto alive as well.

"Alive you are. Felt someone pass I did. Unsure who was lost."

"Master Agen Kolar has passed master. Other than that, I've lost my robotic hand again, but Sidious has lost both of his and is now in custody. We could use some backup to lock down the Chancellor's office, move the ex-Chancellor to a cell till he can stand trial, and move Agen Kolar to the temple for a proper burial."

"On the way several Jedi Knights are. Led by Master Secura they are. Successful the others were. Returning now they are, with the evidence needed. Clear the Force feels."

"Thank you Master. We'll await the back up."

/-/-/

When Darth Sidious finally gained full consciousness, he found himself in the Senate chamber, flanked on either side by four clone Arc Troopers and two Jedi Master's. Kit Fisto and Mace Windu keeping with him just in case. After gazing in hate at his captors he looked up to the Senate. And was met with hateful looks from most of those present. And those who knew of him and supported him watched with fearful gazes. Worried that their relations with him would be brought to light and they be in trouble. Not fearing for him at all.

He next noticed he had not been given robotic hands to replace his lost ones. Instead there were two metal like cups that went up to his elbow on both arms. Preventing the attachment of any robotic hand. His plans were falling to ashes before his eyes. The only bright spot is he had the chance to simply be imprisoned and then his apprentice Dooku could free him and he could just start over with the Separatists. Take over the Republic and destroy the Jedi in a bloody and long war. A terrible glint appeared in his eyes at the thought of slaughtering the Jedi in a bloody battle.

/-/-/

His trial went by swiftly, he was given a chance to speak, but after seeing the overwhelming evidence brought by the Jedi he didn't even bother, just waiting for his sentence.

They'd found his messenger who was the star witness. Seeing his master beaten and destroyed before him cowed him into giving up everything he knew of Darth Sidious and how he delivered messages to General Grievous and Count Dooku about the Republic's movements. Causing countless deaths. They'd also found his communication array center which he'd also used when necessary to contact Dooku with updated plans. It was on the cusp of wiping its data but unfortunately the Jedi had gotten there on time as well. He had no understanding how it had happened. But cursed all the Jedi and whoever betrayed him.

"Palpatine, hereby known as Darth Sidious. You've been found guilty of aiding the Separatist's movement and betraying the Republic. As well as scheming for the destruction of the Jedi Order. We sentence you to death. To be carried out immediately following this session." Mon Mothma, voted the emergency Chancellor considering her help in discovering this plot and working with the Jedi. Sidious had no doubt she'd be Chancellor soon following.

But he would have his last revenge while he could. Turning to the Clones he commanded. "Execute order 66!"

He'd been expecting many things, but for the Clone he'd spoken to too hit him across the face with the butt of his gun had not been it. His surprise must have shown after he recovered, blood leaking down his nose for the clone informed him what had occurred. "We've already had that command and the chips removed. So has every clone able to get to a med center. The training is being taken out at Kamino. That was for CT-5555. Separatist scum. Let's move out." The Clones roughly dragged him from the Senate chamber and towards his death. There was no one there to mourn his death or save him. The only good that came from his death, was the warning it sent through the Force to Count Dooku. Who realized quickly that he was now the Master.

/-/-/

**Hello to anyone who decides to read this. If you come from my other stories for Harry Potter, Code Geass, and Percy Jackson then have no worries. After I uploaded this story, I took a quick break to eat and watch some TV and then started up writing on one of my many ongoing stories. Once again, nothing is abandoned forever. That's all I can say to that. **

** Now for those who've read this first chapter of my first Star Wars story. I will say that this is going to be mega AU in that I'm sure some things I'll include, especially in the beginning before I start diverging from the norm. I'll be using things from all aspects of Star Wars except for Episodes 7,8, and 9 when it comes out. Don't care for them. Shitty writing/stories/characters and development. But Star Wars the Clone wars will play a big role, Ashoka will be coming in soon so no worries everyone! As well as references to SWTOR and the Knights of the Old Republic, but a lot from Legends. I'm writing this story mostly for my love of Luke and Mara Jade as well as recently started reading some of the time travel stories that were around and wanting to try my hand at it. I've always been interested in writing a story about Anakin and Obi-Wan breaking away from the Jedi to start their own order or something similar so I can get some good Obi-Wan and Satine feels, and Anakin and Padme, and then eventually Luke and Mara and Leia and Han. **

** But I will instead do that through this story. If I forget things, or some stuff timeline wise doesn't line up you'll have to forgive me. I never watched all of the Clone Wars series, and it's been years since I've read through all of the Legends material. But this will soon diverge from the normal storyline and then I won't have to worry about it as it will all be original ideas and whatnot just using the characters. **

** The main pairings in the beginning will be Anakin and Padme, and Obi-Wan and Satine. But like I said I will add in Luke and Mara, and Leia and Han as quickly as I can without rushing to fast into it. I will spend time with Children versions of them all, through their teenage years and into adulthood. I hope you all enjoy the journey whoever decides to read along with me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a fair warning, this story will be a smooth ride with little dark moments or any really large setbacks for the Jedi in the beginning. This is because, there aren't many opponents who I think really can challenge Jedi. Especially Obi-Wan, Windu, Anakin etc. This may be annoying to some, if you stick with it. Once we reach the true enemy for this story you'll find a lot more back and forth, up and down. These first few chapters will be lots of world building, story set up, fluff, and the plenty of baby Luke and Leia, and child Han and Mara etc. Then the true plot will drop. So bear with me and enjoy a smooth ride while it's here.**

**Please Read and Review. And if you're a fan of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, or Code Geass please take a look at my other stories. **

Chapter 2

There was silence in the chamber as the council watched the holocron crumble to dust. Two weeks had passed since the discovery of Luke's Holocron in the Jedi Council Chambers. They'd spent the remainder of their time with him gathering all the data he'd stored in the holocron for use. From blueprints of ships, weapons, and space stations to specific people and places to look out for.

They'd found that their luck with Darth Sidious was not present when it came to Count Dooku and the Separatists. Almost overnight, across the Galaxy Separatist's forces had withdrawn and disappeared. There were no traces of them across any system. Not even on the Separatist's planets who seemed just as confused and worried as the Republic when their forces had disappeared without any comment as to why.

Soon after it was determined the Separatists' were gone for now. The Jedi had made known they would no longer be a military force for the Republic but would be returning to their place as Guardians of Peace and Justice for the galaxy. Something that was taken with warm approval in the Senate. When they added they were planning to relocate to Yavin IV. Leaving their temple on Coruscant as a point of contact with the Republic but not their main temple.

Mothma, through Padme made their proposal of ceding several planets to the Jedi for future options. This was met with a mixed divide but after deciding to only offer planets with no sentient life, or at least no species that were born on that planet they could ceded it to the Jedi and offer any on the planet a relocation option wherever they decided they wanted to go. All this as a thanks to the Jedi for all they'd done.

Yavin IV was the choice that was released to the public. While Ashas Ree was given along with a few other planets to hide it's inclusion to the Jedi under Yoda and the Council's request. When it was argued no Jedi would ever need an entire planet to themselves the Master Obi-Wan with Yoda made their next shocking statement to the Senate and the Galaxy.

"Learned we have from this war."

"The Jedi will be changing due to visions from the Force and various other reasons we shall withhold for now. The biggest change to come about that is being announced at the temple at the same moment. Attachment is no longer banned from a Jedi's life. Through the bonds of Jedi Master's Ki Adi Mundi, and Anakin Skywalker. Both of whom are married. Master Mundi with his five wives has an exemplary record and has never strayed from the light. And Knight Skywalker, who has been married to Padme Amidala for several years himself and has been a leading figure in this war and able to work with or separate from his wife. Even when she was in dangerous positions he still stayed with the Light and continued his duty." At the announcement that Padme and Anakin were married shock spread like a wave across the Senate and all those watching the proceedings from home.

It had been a strategic move to announce that Anakin was married to Padme. But after their permission, and the explanation that due to the popularity of both Padme and Anakin it would give the most positive spin to this change. Both agreed they were fine with it coming to light. Especially since Padme was already planning on withdrawing as the Senator of Naboo and instead become one for the Jedi.

/-/-/

They had started packing up everything that would need to be transported to the New temple. They were going to Yavin IV since it already had a temple that would just need fixed up and then new additions and buildings to handle the now Larger Jedi group. More Jedi then the master's had originally thought came forward with all forms of people. From lovers, girlfriends, and wives, to family they'd kept in contact with who wanted to come with.

Due to this Yoda, Plo Koon, Ki Adi Mundi, and a few chosen Jedi Knights powerful in the force would be going to Yavin IV in advance to take care of Exar Kun and his temple. The rest of the Jedi would follow behind them soon enough. They would be taking with them a sizeable portion of the clone troops. The Republic had decided to order more Clones to create the Republic's new Army, and only clones who had either never served under a Jedi or never reported directly to one would stay in the army and be promoted up to lead the new clone army.

Rex, Cody, and the other clone soldiers were happy for this decision as they were now part of a security force to help protect the Jedi's home planet as well as on missions where extra troops or protection might be needed. It was also decided that the Clone troops, no matter if they were under the Jedi or the Republic would be given time off from their duties when not in active war in case any clone wished to find something for themselves of their own making. And after ten years, then every following five years they would be offered the option to retire from the Republic army.

It was Padme and Anakin themselves who led a charge that Clones weren't meant to be expendable. They'd given just as much for the Republic as everyone else. Though it was a close vote it had passed. Life was turning around for all.

Another law was passed requiring every planet in the senate to have a standing militia to protect their planet in cases of emergency so that the republic would have time to move troops to their planet and take over the fight. This done as a security measure for Dooku and the Separatist's eventual return. Though the Republic and Jedi didn't know when it would happen. It was obvious that it would, so they desired to be prepared for that when it did happen.

Many were worried this would cause more trouble and cause others to think of rebelling or conquering if they were given an army. Therefore, the size of the Militia was dependent upon the population and would be led by Republic selected leaders from each planet's population.

These leader from each population would attend a Republic created military school. This started the creation of a massive military school for the Republic. Where all planets would send their most promising military students. Therefore, starting to create the leaders of the republic's military to replace the Jedi who had been leading. The system was already starting to be created.

/-/-/

A few days before it would fall apart, Luke had called several people in individually or in pairs and spoke with them. Giving them information, requests, or knowledge that most kept to themselves. But would eventually find themselves grateful for what he'd said.

/-/-/

It had taken some practice for the Jedi who would be banishing Exar Kun's spirit to learn Force Light to contain and then banish Exar Kun's evil spirit from the Yavin temples so they could be used by the Jedi, their families, and the clones joining them. But with Yoda and Luke's help they managed to all learn it and combine their force power to create the purging light. Now they were approaching the temple that Luke had given them coordinates for.

Yoda was in the lead, riding on his power chair as they moved steadily towards the great darkness they felt within the temple.

It wasn't long till their blazing light in the force awoke the spirit resting within. And his onslaught against the Jedi was immediate. Two younger Jedi knights stopping, eyes closed as they strained to fight against the Dark thoughts that began invading their mind. It wasn't until Plo Koon's hands rested on both young Jedi's shoulders that they felt strength flow into them, helping to push back the darkness.

"Start Gathering Light now we must. Fight to the death, this Exar Kun will." Yoda commanded, already starting to glow with his own inner light as he commanded his chair forward.

Each Jedi quickly began glowing a strong Force light. For a most it was just their hands or arms that were covered in the light they would soon use to banish Exar Kun. But for the Master's they were awash in the light, their bodies lit with the cleansing light of the of the Force.

Their first battle came in the form of three battle hydra sent by Exar Kun to destroy them when they reached the steps of the temple. Ki Adi Mundi and four Jedi Knights stepped forward to battle them as the others kept their light going to protect them all from Exar Kun and his reaching hands of darkness.

Though the Hydra were indeed dangerous creatures. They were not match for the Jedi Master and the three Jedi Knights. Chosen for their combat abilities. Swiftly the Hydra were dealt with and the moved on into the temple. Finally confronting Exar Kun himself.

"I'm not sure how you found me Jedi. But I swear you won't be ending my life with that cursed light!" He sped towards Yoda, intent on cutting off his spirit from his body, recognizing him as the strongest in the Force of those present.

This would be his last mistake as a Wall of light erupted in front of him. A wall that swiftly began wrapping around him and crushing what was left of his spirit in the overwhelming white light.

As his spirit was banished, he caught sight of his former master, Vodo-Siosk Baas proclaiming him defeated as Plo Koon and Ki Adi Mundi's sabers pierced the wall of light and into his core. Destroying what was left of the fallen Jedi in a burst of dark energy.

"Destroy this building we will. Gather what dark artifacts there are we must. Destroy them individually we will. Ensure the destruction of this evil."

/-/-/

"When were you going to tell me you were married?"

He'd been expecting the question, he'd even been expecting the anger. What he hadn't been ready for was her next comment. "I'd better be the children's godmother. I can guess you'll make Master Obi their godfather. But I call dibs on being godmother."

Knowing she was giving him an easy out of forgiveness from her, Anakin had no choice but to acquiesce to his padawan's demands. "Fine Snips. I'll talk to Padme and make sure you're the godmother then."

"You just have to break every rule don't you?"

"Hey now! Not… Every rule…" His lame response brought a look of doubt from his Padawan.

"Name one rule you've never broken?"

"Uhh… Well of course the rules of…. I've only ever had one Padawan at a time!" Exultant that he'd found one he victoriously spun about to face Ashoka.

"That's not fair. You've only ever had one Padawan in total!"

"Still counts!" He shouted smugly over his shoulder as he continued on towards the Library were, he and Snips would be helping to pack up all the records there.

/-/-/

Six months had passed since the first Jedi team had cleansed Yavin. And now here Anakin was preparing for a wedding. He was prepared for Jedi weddings when the first changes were announced. What surprised him and still kept him in shock even as he dressed to be best man at the wedding four months after it was announced to be coming. Was Obi-Wan's wedding to the former Duchess of Mandalore Satine Kryze. Just after they'd moved everything to Yavin, and the families of Jedi and the clones were settling in to the prefab shelter's that would be housing them while a company hired by the Senate to complete the first settlement next to the temple completed their work.

They'd several pleas across the system for help in getting things settled and putting down a few rebellions led by power hungry people who sought power left by the retreat of Separatist's and the weakness of their governments. Several Jedi teams were sent out to take care of this issue. But one plea had requested a specific Jedi.

"Greetings Jedi Council. I hope your new location is all that you'd hoped for. I'm reach out to you as a wave of unrest has swept across my people. A group known as The Death Watch has been working to return Mandalore to our old ways. Something I will not allow to happen. They are causing fear and taking lives. I would request you send me Jedi aid in the form of Obi-Wan Kenobi, or as I hear he is called now, "The Negotiator"." She said with a knowing smirk that was directed right at Obi-Wan. Anakin who had been present with the council when the call came in swore, he'd never seen his former master blush like that.

"We can spare Master Kenobi to aid your efforts. We understand that you would prefer someone who has already spent a year with you before guarding your life. He will be on his way soon then." Windu answered after agreement through the Force was met with sending Kenobi.

"Thank you, Master Windu. I look forward to it."

If Anakin could have described her eyes in that moment before the call had ended, he'd have said it was downright predatory.

"Master Kenobi prepare you must for departure. Need anything do you?"

"I would actually like to take Anakin and Ahsoka with me. Along with a small squadron of Clones. If I'm to take this mission I would like to end it swiftly. And due to the retreat of the Separatist forces we have the forces to spare to make this mission a quick one. I know the Duchess. She will want this ended swiftly and with the least amount of violence we can manage. With those two there and some clones it should be much easier to accomplish that."

"I see the wisdom in what you say. And it would be good to have extra help there, at one time the Mandalorians excelled at fighting the Jedi. But why stop there, we have a few Knights we could no doubt send as well. Disguise them with your clone squad and perhaps this group will try to ambush you upon arrival if we make an announcement, we're sending you and Skywalker. They may try to end is early. Return this back on them and you could leave almost as soon as you arrive."

Obi-Wan had to agree. More Jedi could make it much easier to get a quick resolution to this problem. Though he wasn't sure he wanted it to end too fast. It had been years since he'd last seen the Duchess. But the ache in his heart was no less than it had been all those years ago.

/-/-/

That was how Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka found themselves on a ship headed for the capital planet of the Duchess and the Mandalore people with five Jedi Knights and one Master, Ayla Secura, recently voted to the Jedi Council to replace Agen Kolar who had perished in the duel with Darth Sidious.

Ayla would be disguising herself as a medic for the team, her sabers carefully concealed in a pouch on her side that appeared to hold injectors for medicine. The rest of the knights were all armored up in extra armor from the clones that Cody would be leading.

They landed with ease. The Duchess and her retinue waiting for them upon arrival. "Duchess. Your planet looks much lovelier than it did all those years ago." Obi-Wan strode forward to greet her. Hoping his heart was only beating this loud in his ears.

"And you Master Kenobi, much more striking and surer of yourself. Welcome to Mandalor. I wish you were here for better reasons then this." The Duchess responded, that hint of a smile playing on her lips. "Now come, we have much to discuss."

They were walking towards the Palace when every Jedi's danger sense flared and Obi-Wan with a swiftness that shocked many watching grabbed onto the Duchess and pulled her back into his arms, covering her with his body as a blaster bolt pierced the ground near where she'd been. What would have surely been a kill shot.

Anakin was quickly after the man, only sparing quick glance at his good friend and former Master who was still holding tightly to the Duchess, now with saber drawn and ready to repel more bullets. Due to a swift shake of his head, Anakin had informed those Jedi under cover to maintain that illusion. They didn't want to give it away so soon, especially if this were just one man making a statement.

Anakin could sense the fear rolling off the man, but also determination as he leaped up the building the man had been perched on for his shot.

He was hot on his trail, the man having abandoned his blaster rifle to make a run for it, trying to get down the building and into the crowds below to hopefully disappear.

"Master, I'm heading to cut him off!" Ahsoka's voice from the com link was sure as she moved quickly below, using the force to aid her speed to get ahead of the man who was leaping down the other side of the building now.

Angling himself a bit to the right of the fleeing man he began closing the distance and herding him towards where he knew Ahsoka was going to be soon.

The man finally made it to the ground and almost to the crowds. Right as he was about to round a corner a distinctly togrutan shaped body collided with his own pushing him to the ground as Anakin caught up. "Good work Snips! Let's get him cuffed."

"For Death Watch! Down with the Duchess!" The man screamed, a grenade appearing in his one free hand preparing to detonate. He was unprepared for a sudden ghostly grip to rip it from his hands and fling it high into the air before it detonated harmlessly in the sky.

"Always so desperate." Anakin muttered as he pulled the man up and helped Ahsoka get him cuffed and then searched him for any other weapons. Finding a holdout blaster, two more grenades and a vibro blade.

/-/-/

The questioning of the man had hit a brick wall until the Duchess gave Anakin and Obi-Wan the opportunity to question him. Now here he sat, cuffed to a chair as the two jedi circled him in the room. Obi-Wan asking the questions, Anakin using the force to trick the man into answering.

"What is the Death Watch?"

"_We _are the Death Watch, descendants of the true warrior faith all Mandalorians once knew. Now my people are living in exile because we will not abandon our heritage. Our people were warriors. Strong. Feared! Now they're ruled by the New Mandalorians who think that being a pacifist is a good thing. They've given away our honor and tradition for peace. Duchess Satine and her corrupt leadership are crushing our souls, destroying our identity! Just as our leader states. We are warriors, why should we give that up for those weak pacifists that tired of the fighting!" Slamming his hands passionately on the table he glared at Anakin with Hatred. "And you, peace loving Jedi are barely better than they! At least you will fight if you must!"

"Someday you may want peace, and if you continue on this path you will find it sorely lacking." Anakin stated, adopting a sage position.

"Hear that one from Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka, not fooled for one moment by her master.

"Hey! I could have come up with that one!"

"Sure, let's continue the questioning shouldn't we…. Master?"

"Ah uh… Yes." Downtrodden at his perfect use of one of Obi-Wan's teachings they continued questioning the man.  
"Who is the leader of Death Watch?"

"A Warrior!"

"I mean… That makes sense, but who. What's their name?"

"I have not earned the right to know our leaders name. After killing the Duchess or blowing up one of their sacred monuments would I have earned my right to meet the leader and know him."

"Ok. So that's a dead end. Where is Death Watch located?"

For the first time the prisoner struggled against the compulsion to answer. But it was for naught, his mind not strong enough to keep out the Jedi.

"C-Conco—Concordia." He finished with head bowed. Seemingly defeated.

/-/-/

With the questioning a success and knowledge of what planet Death Watch was based out of. They headed towards the planet, a meeting already scheduled with Pre Vizsla the governor of the planet and a man rumored to be working hard to subdue the Death Watch and put them away.

So it was that he greeted them with his guards as they departed from the Ship. Obi-Wan and the Duchess in the lead followed closely behind by Anakin and Ahsoka who ere then followed by the squadron of Clones and hidden jedi, with Ayla the 'medic' at the very back with a floating table of medical equipment.

They were escorted towards the main government building as Vizla explained what he knew of Death Watch. "We've known there were many sympathizers here, as well as a large group of Death Watch. But we were uncertain if this was their main base. Now that we know, we can make a more concerted effort to attack their locations, of which we know a few. It is an honor to have you here Duchess to help this situation. And of course, the renowned General Kenobi and General Skywalker. We welcome you with honor."

"We are no longer Generals Governor Vizla. Master Kenobi and knight Skywalker will suit us well enough."

"Of course. Now, if you'll follow me, we can have a full debrief in the ball room."

Obi-wan drew back a bit till he was even with Anakin. "Did you feel that?"

"Sure did. Somethings about to happen. Be ready."

With that Obi-Wan moved forward again till he was equal with the Duchess as Anakin passed a quick word to Ahsoka who headed towards the back of the group to their Medic.

"To be honest you arrived much faster than I thought you would. We had different plans set out, but with the disappearance of Count Dooku and General Grievous. We had to change our plans for capture."

"Yes. I don't think anyone was ready for them to just disappear from sight." Obi-Wan agreed as they continued into the large Ballroom.

"Yes. Well like I said this has caused us to change our plans. Although I must say sending three Jedi here was a big hitch, I was uncertain how to get around. But thanks to your wonderful announcement you'd be coming. I prepared in advance."

Pre Vizla finished with a devilish smile as he backed up drawing a blaster as men gathered all around the ball room. There was a balcony that ran around the top which was also filled with Mandalorian warriors in full gear, obviously the warriors had not died out as the Duchess had thought.

"Vizla! What is going on here?" Duchess Satine's voice was strong, she knew exactly what was going on the moment he'd drawn his blaster. But still, she found herself shocked. She thought he was an avid supporter of what the people of Mandalore wanted. Peace. She'd apparently been wrong.

"What's going on here is the death of some Jedi and the Duchess of Mandalore and rise of our people back to our glorious martial past. We should never have given up on war. War is who we are, fights are what we have. For you, and those weak peasants who support you, death should be the only option if you can't stomach who we are as a people. Now, you will fall, and I will rise and lead us back to what we are meant to be."

"You seem to be harboring under the illusion that you can win this fight easily. You've led me, my fellow Jedi and all my clones right to the people we were searching for. What makes you think you will escape here? Preferably I'd like to take you alive, but from your speech that might not be possible. Even if you do win, you will lose most of the people you've brought here. Do you really have enough to overthrow the government once we've finished this fight?" Obi-Wan's voice carried to everyone in the ball room, a gentle shake of his hand still preventing the hidden Jedi from revealing themselves yet.

"Would the Duchess allow such violence only for her life! Is she this weak of willed?" This voice was distinctly female as a soldier dropped from the balcony to stand beside Pre Vizla who had started donning his traditional Mandalorian armor.

"Everyone knows I strive for peace. But I cannot let you take over and lead our people to war. A war that none of them want outside of this terrorist group. Obi-Wan. Please attempt to take as many prisoners as possible. But I do not want needless deaths on your own side if that is the cost."

"Am I a needless death?" The up to-unknown Mandalorian removed her helmet, though Satine knew the figure by her helmet's markings even before that. Showing face remarkable like that of the Duchess.

"Here to kill me too Bo?"

"You've lost the right to use that name when you abandoned who we were." Her voice was hard as she glared at her sister. "And your death isn't needed. Merely surrender your throne to us. We can return Mandalore to the old ways and all will be well."

"I knew you'd disappeared. I was hoping it wasn't to Death Watch. But a small part of me always expected it. Always so reckless."

"I don't care about war or endless violence sister. I care about our past! It's about who we were! And here you are trying to get rid of that. It's folly!"

"You never listened when we were younger, I don't expect you to listen now." Satine bit out, she was saddened to see her sister on the other side of the line, but her duty was to her people. She'd given up love for them, if she must give up more than she would. She wouldn't allow further destruction of their world or their people.

"Here's what's going to happen Jedi. You will lay down your weapons, all of you and surrender the Duchess to me. Otherwise my men will fire without halt into your ranks until all of you are dead. We are armed with heavy weapons, and enough explosives to bring this building down on your head. Make your choice wisely I will not wait long."

"Then I suppose you leave me no choice. Ayla, it's time for an appearance."

From the back of the group the medic suddenly leaped up, two sabers appearing in her hands as five of the clones with them suddenly threw off their helmets, their own 'guns' falling apart to reveal their saber within. Now the battle had changed from three Jedi to nine Jedi and a squadron of clones versus the Death watch. The odds weren't looking good for the Mandalorians.

"You were expecting an ambush?!" Vizla was outraged.

"And you did not fail to deliver. Now we have all the people we want in one place. But before this devolves into a battle and lives are lost, I'd like to make a suggestion."

"We'll hear no—"

"Wait Vizla! Let's hear what he has to say. They're right. If we lose too many here, we won't have enough to take the government." Bo-katan cautioned to which Vizla grudgingly allowed.

The plan Obi-Wan was about to suggest had already been approved by Satine after some rather aggressive talks. But she was forced to agree with Obi-Wan. There was no way to please everyone, but there was a way to at least appease them and keep most of this military group helping the people of Mandalore and not terrorizing them.

"I would like to propose this. Two things, with the Republics new Mandates and that each planet must have a standing military ready to protect each system and planet. This would allow you to carry on the Mandalorian way and preparing for war. Just instead of fighting each other and destroying your planet more, you'd be protecting it. And if you're looking for more action, we Jedi are looking to have an elite unit of soldiers for various missions across the system and extra protection for our temple itself. Darth Sidious had a plan that would wipe us out. We want to be better prepared for anything like that should it ever happen again. A squad of elite Mandalorians would go a long way to ensure safety for the younglings, and now the families that live with us. I'd also guess they'd be quite handy on missions."

Vizla did not like what he was seeing. He could see that this idea was looked upon favorably by many of those around him. Especially Bo-Katan and her group of Nite Owls. Who were the Elite of Death Watch. He couldn't lose them. He saw there were other who weren't happy. But they like him either desired power, or just wanted violence and war.

"Death Watch will not surrender here for mere lip service! And neither will I Jedi! I can see why they call you the Negotiator. Well here's my offer. Duel me! Only if you can succeed in besting me in combat will my troops accept this decision. Otherwise we will continue our war and capture the Duchess here and return our people to the old ways."

Bo-Katan made to interrupt but decided this was a good way. She'd been worried that Vizla would try something more fool hardy such as just attacking, wasting the lives of their people and the time they'd invested to defeat her sister. So, she stepped back, and signaled to her team that they would follow the ruling of the duel if Obi-Wan accepted.

Obi-Wan looked back towards his fellow Jedi and the Duchess.

"If this is the only way to avoid bloodshed from occurring, then I can accept these terms if you'll fight for me and my people Master Kenobi."

"Of course, Duchess." Obi-Wan bowed before he turned back to the now fully armed Pre Vizla. "Shall we duel right here then? Get this taken care of?"

He didn't answer, but space was made in the middle as Obi-Wan confidently stepped forward, igniting his saber as he went. He'd thought he was prepared for anything that would happen during this duel. But he'd been unprepared for Vizla to pull out and ignite his own, jet black saber.

"Surprised Jedi! This saber was taken by my ancestors from your precious temple and has been waiting to taste the blood of Jedi as it did in the age of my ancestors!" He leaped forward with a jet pack aided strike.

Quickly casting aside his shock at Vizla's saber he leapt up to meet him midway down his strike, pushing him back with his force enhanced strength.

"If you think having a saber makes you a match for a Jedi, you're sorely mistaken Vizla."

"And if you think you can best me simply cause you're a Jedi you are a fool!"

Vizla was furious, he could see his plans crumbling all around him, and this all because of these Jedi who'd shown up. He would have been fine if only one had shown up, but this many made it troublesome. Cursed Dooku! He was supposed to be supporting them and here to help. But he'd disappeared and left him and all his group alone.

His hatred for this abandonment, was matched only by his hatred for the Duchess and her destruction of Mandalore's ways.

Obi-Wan had to admit that Vizla was indeed a decent duelist with a saber, remarkable considering his lack of the Force. But he was still no match for the Jedi Master, who'd been training and fighting with a saber since he was a child.

The audience watched as Obi-Wan suddenly burst into attack, pushing Vizla back step by step. His movements so fast and precise it took all Vizla's concentration just to block, leaving him no opening to attack or pull back. Those watching knew this wouldn't last long, as Master Kenobi sped up even more in his attack until Vizla found himself disarmed by the Jedi with his saber at his throat, the look in his eyes warning him not to go for his blaster if he valued all his parts. His saber knocked from his hands, swiftly flew back to them and into the Jedi Master's hands.

"This I think shall be returning with me to its rightful place. I look forward to working together with you both. Vizla, Bo-Katan." He finished with a nod to each as he turned to make his way back towards the Duchess, both sabers in hand.

"Death to you both Master Jedi!" Vizla's voice echoed in the chamber as he drew his pistol to fire upon both Obi-Wan and the Duchess as a third shot echoed in the chamber piercing his chest piece and heart.

Anakin, prepared for this cowardly attack was already in front of the Duchess deflecting her bolt, as Obi-Wan deflected the one aimed at him with ease. The return shot that killed Vizla came from his own second in command. Bo-Katan's smoking blaster showing who finished him off.

"Honor your deals Vizla. Or we will honor your death."

A few of the Death Watch members prepared to attack or bolt, but these were quickly subdued by Bo-Katan's Nite owls before they could fire a shot.

"Master Jedi. Your deal is accepted by Death Watch. We request time to discuss how we'll go about this, and whether we will go with the Jedi, or stay here to start the military for our system's protection."

"Then we shall see you on Mandalore in a week sister." Duchess Satine answered for Obi-Wan. Smiling tightly to her sister. They'd rarely seen eye to eye. But perhaps this is a chance.

/-/-/

A week later Death Watch, along with many new members who wished to join Mandalore's army showed up at the Palace requesting an audience with the Duchess.

"I and half of the Nite Owls will be staying on Mandalore to lead the new Army of Mandalore once our esteemed Duchess decides the size of our standing militia. The other Half will go with a group of other Death Watch, and true Mandalorians who wish to join the Jedi. There were even some of your own people who joined Satine. There is a total of 30 Mandalorians who will join you for Now Jedi, along with their families makes a total of about 50 people. Can you handle that, Master Kenobi?"

"I think we can make do. I've already contacted the Council along with Master Secura, and the council are pleased to have a group of Mandalorians to help guard our newfound people. I'm grateful this didn't devolve into more bloodshed."

"Most of us didn't want Violence. But we didn't want to forget our past, or lose our edge."

"Well, ignore your sister for the handsome Jedi will you?"

"I'm trying to get as much time ignoring you as I can sister. Soon I will be bowing knee to you, and you were insufferable enough when we were younger." Bo-Katan easily responded with a smile as she turned to face her sister.

"That's where you're wrong. I've chosen a successor for many years, preparing them. And with this Army being formed, and you back. I do not feel it is my place to lead our people anymore. Better someone who believes in peace, but can be strong enough to lead an army…" She met her sister's eyes with a knowing look as her sister backed up.

"Satine! I am not Duchess material, I can not lead!"

"Oh I know that silly. Korkie is of course who I was talking about." Satine's eyes alight with humor at her sister's thought process. A sister who was currently blushing furiously as she tried to ignore the chuckling Jedi in front of her. "Besides, a certain ex-senator of Naboo I am friends with has asked me to join her in a new adventure. Apparently there's some peace loving warriors out there who could use some senators." Here her eyes met the surprised blue of a Jedi Master. _Her_ Jedi Master if she had anything to say about it. "And through them, I can help spread peace to more than just Mandalore."

"Yeah and spread something else…" Bo-Katan muttered dryly, catching the look her sister had sent Obi-Wan. The same look she had when she'd found something that she knew was hers.

"BO!" The blow to her armored shoulder wasn't felt and her laughter rolled off her as she ran away from her sister.

"You deserved that!"

"Maybe so! So where is my young Nephew Korkie and the young Duke to be?"

"He's preparing his campaign speech. Just because he's my successor doesn't mean he'll get the position. We'll hold a vote in three weeks' time, as I pack and prepare to move myself. I can spend that time training him up what more I can, as well as keep an eye on my rebellious and rambunctious sister!"

"Well, that's not so bad then is it?"

"No…" Satine agreed, standing close to her sister, tears in both their eyes. "Not too bad at all." And they collapsed into each other's arms. Finally sharing that hug they'd missed for years.

/-/-/

"A Senator for the Jedi? Are you sure that's a wise choice?"

The soon to be Ex-Duchess of Mandalore, and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi sat on a darkened bench in the garden near the palace.

"If you'd asked me before I'd learned of the changes of the Jedi, I'd have said no. But now… Now there is no other choice for me. My people are happy, my nephew will carry on my legacy and do what the people desire. My sister will help him, and many who had opposed our new peaceful ways and the rebuilding of Mandalore into the beautiful planet it had once been. Now all that's left is to take back my lover and spend my days in blissful marriage."

Kenobi chocked on air as he turned towards her. "You have a lover?"

She could hear the sadness in his voice, the surprise. It warmed her heart but made her shake her head in amusement. "Oh, you silly Jedi. Can read the minds and emotions of those all around him. But can't seem to read the emotions of those who love him."

"Lo—" Her finger upon his lips stopped his question.

"Ssshhh, Master Kenobi. Let us just enjoy this moment. Just let me know if I'm taking it too fast?" Then she leaned forward and kissed him. And most high-level thought in his brain short circuited. It had been years since he'd kissed a woman, even longer since he'd held her. His greatest love, and the one he could never quite get over. That always held a piece of his heart.

She pulled back, staring deeply into his eyes as her hands threaded their way into his long hair and beard. "I like this. This was a good choice. Now, Master Jedi. Will you keep me company for a while? Or shall you make a strategic exit while you can?"

He gulped. This question was far deeper and more complex than she made it sound. He could see it, feel it. She wasn't asking for just a night, nor for company. This was a question for a lifetime.

Suddenly, he found himself. Back as a young Padawan beneath Qui Gon. A year with this wonderful girl, who had she asked him. He'd have given up all that he was meant to be to be with her. And he liked to think he'd have been happy. If he'd met her a year earlier than today, or the Jedi not changed. He knew he wouldn't… Couldn't have said yes then. But now… with changes already here, and more on the horizon….

Lastly, he heard Luke's last words to him. Luke, who had taken a moment with a few of those he had originally demanded before revealing anything. Some from him, some from their future selves. _"Find love. Whoever that is, find it and hold on to it. It was one of your biggest regrets. I don't know what happens to her but… It carved a deep scar in you. Far deeper than you'd ever thought it would. He asked me to tell you that. And from me… well there's this young orphan…"_

The rest of his words faded from his mind as he was brought back to the present by Satine's expectant look, eyes falling as she thought perhaps it was too late. But his hands pulling her close changed her mind. "I think I can do that. For tonight, and as long as you desire…"

The rest of the night was spent in each other's embrace.

/-/-/

"You shouldn't be peeping like that you know…"

"Sh! Snips! He'll hear you!"

"Afraid you'll lose your show Master!"

"No, I'm afraid I just lost a bet with my wife." Anakin finally turned from the kissing couple to face his padawan.

"You bet that Master Kenobi was in love?"

"Not quite. That he would choose love, and so early. But I'm glad he has. If anyone deserves someone to love it's him." He paused, looking back with a smile towards the garden. "Come, we can have a quick spar before bed. And don't get any ideas. No dating for you until you're at least a Jedi Master."

"SKYGUY!" Ahsoka shouted as she chased after him towards their camp, his laughter echoing off the palace walls.

/-/-/

**Thank you everyone who's taken the time so far to read this. Apparently, my tags for the character's didn't save when I posted. Got that fixed now. I'm getting back into the groove of writing fanfic again. And getting back into the groove of Star Wars. I'm enjoying this story. **

**For those from my other stories, updates are on the way, Tamer's of the Heart for PJO and one of my Harry Potter stories will be updated this weekend, and another two Harry Potter stories will probably follow that unless my Muse is still on Star Wars. **

**Once again, if my timing is off on things I'm writing this how I want it to so it fits where I'm going with the story, sorry if that upsets some of you. If you want characters in this story that I may have forgotten or just haven't worked into the story yet, please let me know in a review. I do plan to have Baby Yoda added into this. Along with Boba Fett and others. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read and review! Hope you're enjoying my story. **

**Jounouchi Sama- I understand where you're coming from. As a fan of the Apprentice book series I've thought about it, and I may write a story later on with her as a love interest for Obi-Wan. But I'm also a big fan of Satine. No worries, she will not be written as Padme 2.0. I'm planning for a different dynamic for them than Anakin and Padme. **

Chapter 3

Obi-Wan had ended up staying to help Satine move. Orders of the Council apparently. What he'd never learn was that Anakin has called back and mentioned he thought it a good idea for someone to stay with the Senator while she moved, and he volunteered Obi-Wan for the job. He'd gotten an odd look from Yoda before the old Grandmaster had agreed. Stating he thought it a good idea for Master Obi-Wan to stay with her. Then told Anakin he would be in charge of ensuring her prefab home she'd sent them for herself to be put up near his and Padme's shelter by the Temple. The green Jedi chuckling as Anakin grumbled out a 'Yes Master Yoda' before turning of his holo call to them.

But Anakin did have to admit, seeing the way Obi-Wan's face had lit up at this news made the extra work he'd have to do once on Yavin IV worth it.

/-/-/

She led him through her home with purpose. They hadn't spent as much time together as he knew they'd wished they could have due to her teaching her final lessons to Korkie and going over his campaign. But they just kept moving forward. This helped them to take I slow, as they both knew once they were in a ship headed towards Yavin that from then on things would move fast. They'd waited years to finally be together. He had an inkling that she would move much faster than he would, but he was fine with that.

He tried to take his time as she guided him along, admiring her home and all the holo-pics that were still up and hadn't been packed yet. Though one caught his eye. It was Satine, and a strap of a young man who was just barely her height. His young ideals written on his face, just a prominent as the admiration and… dare he think love of the person next to him. Certainly not the rugged and weary man he felt like now. With a full beard and a heart of painful memories.

"Yes."

Her voice knocked him from his reverie of the holo-pic as he turned to find Satine right next to him, her arm going around his waist as she too admired the holo-pic. "I beg your forgiveness I was in my own world, but what?"

"Yes. I like the beard. Yes, I'm sure I want you, and all this. Yes, I wanted you even then, and yes, my love of you hasn't changed since that day. Finally. Yes, I know we've both changed. In good ways and bad and I still want to try a life with you. Does that answer all the questions and melancholy thoughts flitting about that wonderous head of yours my Jedi?"

He smiled, she certainly knew him far better than she deserved to, especially after all these years. "Yes, I suppose that does. You seem to know me just as good as you did back then."

"Well my dear, one of us tended to find ourselves in lots of big events around the galaxy, in the news, and on holo-recordings across the galaxy. It made it easy to keep up with them. And no matter what changes about you, these never do." Here she gazed into his eyes, both her hands coming up to rest two fingers on either side of them. Awe and love filling her eyes as she gazed into his. "Even after all these years and all this time, these haven't changed at all. Still as beautiful and expressive as I remember."

They shared a sweet kiss before she began pulling him along towards their destination. Her room.

/-/-/

He had requested a talk with her, especially before they got in too deep. He wanted to tell her about Luke, the holocron and what he'd told him in private.

She seated herself on the bed expectantly looking at him. She knew from the moment he approached her that this would be a serious talk. Something he had to tell her. Perhaps a request, something they had to get through for this relationship to work. She was prepared for the challenge.

"Satine, we announced that the reason for our changes to our rules, and to our moving from Coruscant was due to us looking at ourselves and making decisions, as well as Anakin's relationship with Padme and Ki Adi Mundi's with his wives. But that's not the truth. That's just what we told the people." He expected a question here, but she just continued to look at him expectantly waiting for him to continue. With a shake of his head he did so, "The truth of it is, we found a Holocron. I know it was a long time ago, but do you remember me telling you about them? The history of Jedi, some more complex and whole then others?"

"I remember."

"Well, we found one. Well, one of our Jedi Knights did while on a mission. A mission he started 50 years ago and just now returned close to a month ago…"

"That's a long time to be away, he must be tired. Was he human? That must be hard if he is."

"Oh, he is human, but it wasn't to hard on him…. You see, only three days had passed for him since he left for this mission."

He watched her processing this, the lights going on her brain. "How old was that thing?"

"It seemed to be thousands of years old, hidden for an unknown time in that cave. The Jedi knight had attempted to open it himself, but it refused to tell him anything unless a certain group of people were gathered. He then, by name. Several of these people not existing or even in the order when the Jedi originally went missing. Myself, Anakin, Yoda, Mace Windu, Padme, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and the current Jedi Council."

"How could he have known that then? Some sort of Force cognition?"

"His identity will explain this best, he was Jedi Grandmaster Luke Skywalker, son of Padme and Anakin Skywalker."

/-/-/

It took another hour for him to explain everything and get her to believe him. Though he had to admit she took it very well once explained and the proof that Luke provided.

"Is that what you needed to tell me then? So, I knew why we were given this chance?"

"Not entirely. Before his holocron crumbled and we lost our access to him, he pulled many of those he asked for by name to him alone for a message. I wanted to share his to me with you. And hope you can abide by a decision I need to make and allow me to leave you briefly for a few days."

She stiffened at that but nodded. More than ready to hear him out.

"You will be the first person I tell this too. Not even Anakin has heard what I was told yet, nor I what he was told. These were words from me of the future. After I'd died and become one with the force, his words to me. Then a small request from Luke." He thought back to that day, to Luke's words to him.

"Find love. Whoever that is, find it and hold on to it. It was one of your biggest regrets. I don't know what happens to her but… It carved a deep scar in you. Far deeper than you'd ever thought it would. He asked me to tell you that. And from me… Well there's this young orphan. She's going to be born to a lovely family on Vandor-3. She will be very strong in the Force and in my time, she was taken by Sidious and twisted and manipulated into his hand. Her name is Mara Jade, my wife. She never told me more than the planet she was born on. She couldn't remember or find our more than that. Darth Sidious did his best to erase her past and anything that would have led her to anyone she could love more than him. She's going to need a home, someone to care for her. Can you find her for me? Get her to a good family, someone who can raise her. And when she's old enough, someone to train her as a Jedi. Or at least to control the Force, and if she desires some of what she knew before. She was the greatest Jedi, assassin, spy I ever knew. She deserves to be whoever and whatever she wants. I know her and I will end up together, the Force has assured me that her and I ending up together is written in stone. Our Force bond was strong, stronger I think than many before me from what I was able to find and read of Force bonds. But still, call it the loving husband in me. I'd like her well cared for this time around."

He finished with a sigh, interested to see her thoughts and make sure she was fine with him leaving her to track down this child and then return to her. As well as her thoughts on the fact that the old future him forever regretted not taking a chance with her and being with her.

She was quiet for several minutes. Letting time tick by as she thought, till finally a small smile played upon her lips. A very self-satisfied smile. "Well, it's definitely sad that your older self-took so long to realize what he'd lost. I'm glad you seem to have come to your senses. Now, lay down. Ah! No buts, lay down. Perfect." She forced him to lay on her bed, his head on her lap as she stroked his hair. "Good. Let me have this quiet moment before you go. I will, of course grant you leave to do this if now is the time. You hardly need to ask. But since you have, I will ask that you return here with her and we can take her together to Yavin and find a family for her."

He gave her an odd look, she seemed to be planning something, but he could only trust her for now. "Very well. I'll leave tomorrow then and be back as soon as I find her. This hopefully won't take long."

"Then we have tonight for ourselves."

/-/-/

The ship slowly took off, Obi-Wan watching out the view port as Satine, surrounded by Cody and several clones along with her Mandalorian guards, waved goodbye to him. Blowing a kiss at the end before he turned about and started leaving the atmosphere of Mandalore.

He thought about stopping by the temple in Coruscant on his way to Vandor-3. Who knows what he might need for a baby, especially a baby girl? He'd never had to deal with a babe when he started training Anakin. He was Knighted, then had a padawan almost the same day. Then he was in a war. He never took another apprentice and he hadn't spent a lot of time with the younglings. Just enough to know several of them.

/-/-/

His stop by the Coruscant temple didn't take long. Messaging the Temple that he would need a kit for a force sensitive baby girl. They'd had it ready when he'd landed, the current Jedi Master in charge of the temple meeting him at the landing pad so he wouldn't have to spend too much time planet side. For which he was grateful. He wanted to find the child, especially when the Force seemed to be telling him the child was still on Vandor-3.

He didn't enter Hyperspace on his way to Vandor-3, being it was part of the Coruscant system and right next Coruscant.

Once close enough he started scanning the planet through the force, trying to find a strong force signature on the planet. He got a few places on the planet that felt like there might be someone there with a strong force. As he got closer some felt a bit older, and he felt two reach out to see who was searching for them. He was fairly certain that these may be Jedi upon the planet, others reacting with natural curiosity in the force.

But there was on, towards the right of the planet from where he was that seemed to just be freely flowing, a strong force signature here. This was more than likely a child, someone young and untrained in the Force. This would be where he started.

He commed forward to get landing clearance. Landing on the lush forested planet of Vandor-3. The next leg of his journey would be on foot and speeder. Till he found what he was searching for.

/-/-/

It took him two days to find the small little town that held the small Force signature he'd noticed from space.

After an hour of walking through town and stopping and speaking with several townspeople he finally arrived outside the two story building. Inside was a burning and intense Force signature, but a very young one. Very young. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a confused, but beautiful and smiling young woman with Red-gold hair. "Hello? Can I help you?"

"Um yes. I'm sorry, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm a—"

"Jedi Master. We've heard of your exploits even here in our tiny town." She said dryly, though there was a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I didn't mean to imply that—"

"Who's at the door babe?!"

"Someone who isn't picked on enough it seems." Behind the smirking woman arrived an equally handsome man with striking Emerald eyes. "Allow me to introduce Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, the most famous man who thinks we small town folk haven't heard of."

"Ah… I was merely wondering if there was a child here? I've sensed a strong presence in the Force."

The husband, Kenobi assumed, stood in front of the door more. "Yes, we do happen to have our young child Mara inside. How could you sense her Force, or whatever you're talking about?"

"I'm sure you know that we Jedi used to take children early when they were Force sensitive. We try not to separate them from family now, and instead get the family to come with us so we might train their child. At least to control their burgeoning powers. If your child is Force sensitive, then I'd like to offer you a place with us?" He was surprised to find her parents alive. According to Luke they had died in his timeline. But perhaps he'd arrived earlier than Sidious' finding of the child and taking her from her parents. This worked best though, now little Mara could have a childhood.

"Um. We appreciate the thought but for now we'd like to pass. I will say our child has done a few weird things, we've noticed her blanket and binky ending up with her whenever we've taken them or placed them away from her. But we've been handling it fine. And I don't think, especially out of the blue like that. That we would want to move across the galaxy at the words of, an admittidely trustworthy figure we just met today. But we thank you for the honor."

He was silent, though there were certainly people who declined sending their child to the Jedi. It was still surprising. Especially one that Luke was so sure he would end up with. It would be much harder for them to meet and find each other if she wasn't around him, or Darth Sidious wasn't around to make things end up the way they had before. But he knew this wasn't his decision and if they chose to keep their child away from the Jedi then he could do nothing about. "Very well. Would you mind if I saw her? I can even perhaps help some to calm her abilities somewhat till she's a bit older where it will hopefully be more manageable?"

They shared a look before the wife sort of shrugged. "That would be fine. We could probably use the help, especially if she's strong enough to garner a Jedi's attention from space." The father answered. "By the way, we know your name. I go by Vex, and my wife goes by Madeline. Vex and Madeline Jade. Right this was Master Jedi, to meet the illustrious Mara Jade." The husband joked as his wife rolled her eyes at his antics but kissed his cheek sweetly.

"Come here baby. Someone has come to say hello." The mother began cooing the moment she saw her baby girl standing in her crib and giggling happily at the appearance of her parents. She lifted her out of the crib, Obi-Wan smiling at the sight as well as the swell of love and light that flowed in the Force from the young child as her mother picked her up and kissed her on both cheeks. Blowing a raspberry on each on as she finished.

A few steps later and the young baby was in front of him, her mother holding her proudly on her hip. She was close to a year old, if not a year. Tiny curls of red-gold hair on her head and bright emerald green eyes staring at him with awe and wonder. Her Force sense reaching out at the stranger in her home who also had a strong light Force signature. She didn't understand it, but her natural inclination to the Force and instincts took the young babe a long way as her Force reached out for him.

He smiled in wonder, carefully pushing her Force sense away and back towards her. Admonishing her lightly, as if saying 'that's not polite at first greeting.' One of his eyebrow's quirked up as she seemed to give him a glare for a moment before she fell into giggles as her mother tickled her sides a bit. He gave her the equivalent of a love pat through the Force, beginning to weave a small bind on her powers. It would easily break when she was older but would help to keep her powers somewhat contained for now. Barring some emotional turmoil, also it had the added plus of making her trackable for him through the Force.

Vex and Madeline watched with curious, but careful expressions as Mara and Master Kenobi seemed to zero in on each other. Their focus only on the other. Something was going on that they were not privy too. But soon, their sweet child gave a big yawn and a small smile as she lay her head down on her mother before quickly falling asleep.

"Well I'll be…. I've never seen her fall asleep that fast." Vex commented.

"A simple trick through the Force we often use on restless younglings."

"You might be worth keeping around then Jedi if you can keep doing that for us. She fights going to sleep every moment of the day. She doesn't want to miss a moment of life. She gets that from her father." Madeline looked lovingly at her husband who had the decency to blush. "Not that it's a bad thing. She's the perfect mix of her father and I. Well, we thank you anyway for visiting Master Jedi. And whatever you did for our little Mara. But it's time to lay her down."

Obi-Wan stopped at the door with the husband who had followed him towards the front. "I hope you don't mind but I'll be staying in town at the inn. I'd like to stop by tomorrow, perhaps make my offer one more time and see her before I leave. She's adorable, and I'd like to ensure what I've done will hold after I leave."

Vex sighed. "I suppose that would be fine. But don't expect our answer to change between now and then. We're quite happy were we are."

"You certainly seem so. You seem like a wonderful family. Till tomorrow then." Obi-Wan waved before heading off. He meant what he said, he could feel their contentment through the Force. They were very happy where they were. He'd have even left right away had he not felt like the Force was telling him to wait a day. That and he truly did want to ensure his little weave would hold on her.

With that he went towards the inn he'd been told of on his way into the town to rent a room for the night.

/-/-/

He was awake in an instant. His danger sense flaring. The Force seeming to yell at him to get up. He quickly ascertained that there was no one in his room or even around him, but he could feel fear and unrest from little Mara all the way in the inn. Something was wrong there.

He was up quickly, leaping out his window dressed only in pajama bottoms, calling his saber to him as he leapt out the window towards the Jade's home. Taking the quickest route, he could, across the rooftops of the nearby building. Force jump, to Force jump getting him quickly there.

He arrived in time to see someone running out the front of the house, a wrapped bundle of struggling fear in the Force cradled in his arms.

Without thought he gave chase, the Force bursting out from him and launching him towards the man attempting kidnapping. No… If the weak presences in the force were an indication. Kidnapping _and_ murder. "Set the girl down. Now." His voice was commanding as he suddenly landed in front of the man, his saber drawn and lighting his face up with righteous fury.

"How about you place that little blade down before I slip with my own blade." The Devaronian mercenary's voice was deep and his threat a real one as Obi-Wan noticed the vibroblade in the merc's off hand now edging close to Mara's face. Her fear spiking as the weapon, that still appeared to have blood upon it so near her.

Obi-Wan's anger spiked for a moment before he took a deep breath. _'Control. Don't lose your cool now.'_ He thought, "I'll say it one more time," He reached out with the Force, ripping the blade up into the air form his hands and bringing it to himself. Slicing it in half once it arrived.

The man's eyes widened as he found himself without his blade and the Jedi moving closer to him. "I can still use my hands Jedi. Back up, my job was to take her alive. I'd prefer to follow through with that." He glared at Obi-Wan moving to wrap his hand around the babe's head. Unfortunately, he found his hand stopped from reaching her, the Jedi's own hand outstretched towards his.

"If you'd like to keep that arm then you have one chance to let. Her. Go. Before I take her from you and leave you short a few limbs. Not a good life choice for one in your line of work."

The Devaronian weighed his options before making a decision. Tossing the baby into the air he ran to the side, sacrificing the baby so he could escape.

Feeling the warning in the Force, Obi-Wan was already in the air when he threw Mara up, his arms quickly encircling her protectively as he landed. Turning quickly his hand outstretched, blasted the man into a nearby building, knocking him unconscious. Once the man was disabled, neighbors who'd been hiding and watching from their homes finally exited. "Call for the local force. This man needs arrested, we also need a doctor. Now!" Obi-Wan demanded before turning towards the Jade's house and running inside. Hoping they were alive.

/-/-/

He sat in the medical center. Mara held securely in his arms as she slept. He'd put her in a sleeping trance after they'd left her parents house with the medical droid that was taking them to the center. They'd been lying in a puddle of their own blood. It looked like both had put up a struggle to fight the man before they were downed. Madeline by two quick stabs to her chest, and Vex by a long slash across his throat, and many slices up and down his arms.

He'd just been told that both had died on the table. The blade the man had used was poisoned. One quite deadly to humans. This small town med center was unprepared to deal with such a problem.

"Oh, little one. I wanted you to come with me to be a Jedi. But this was not the way I wanted you to come." He held little Mara all the closer as he felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Master Jedi?"

Quickly wiping at his eyes as if he were tired he looked up to find the captain of a small clone squad that had been patrolling in the forest while training at the large clone training barracks near Vandor-3's capital. "Yes captain?"

"The prisoner is secured, awake, and ready for questioning."

"Thank you, captain. Allow me a moment to set Mara down to sleep and then I'll be right with you."

"Sir!" He saluted and fell into step with Obi-Wan. The doctor provided him with a floating bassinette for the babe and they were off towards the small in town jail where his captured prisoner waited.

He left Mara just outside the room, two of the troopers and the captain watching her as he went inside the small room to question the man.

"Who sent you?"

"It was a job I was given several months ago. Man called Sidious."

Obi-Wan let his head fall back for a moment in tired exasperation. Even after his death he was causing problems for them. Taking lives still.

"Sidious is dead. Why did you continue to carry out the job?"

"I was already paid for the job, and I was to take the job to a specific man. That man's still alive." The week minded Devaronian was easily persuaded to give up his secrets through the Force.

"Who were you to meet. And where?"

"Man named Tarkin near the base of the Republic Senate building." The horned man shook his head fiercely, trying to fight whatever they'd fed him.

"Were you given any other jobs?"

"I will get my new job upon delivery of the child to Tarkin."

Frustrated, Obi-Wan turned towards the door, motioning towards the Clone he knew was watching the room through a window that he was finished.

He exited, Mara still sleeping in the floating bassinette, albeit fitfully now. He soothed her through the force, one hand subconsciously falling to rest upon her head as he gently pat her head soothingly.

"Captain, I want him escorted to the Barracks and from there taken to court and tried for murder and attempted kidnapping. The greatest sentence we can give."

"Aye Sir! Should we have the doctor treat his broken ribs sir?"

"Have they punctured anything vital?"

"From the doctor's scans sir, no just painful."

"Good. Then he can stay the way he is." Obi-Wan left after that, taking Mara from the floating bassinette for the Clones to return to the Doctor as he left for the inn to gather the rest of his gear and head back towards Satine.

/-/-/

She was waiting for him when he'd landed. He'd commed ahead, giving her a bit of the story of what had happened. Also having the Yoda and Mace Windu on the call so they were all updated at the same time. Suggesting the send someone to pick up Tarkin for questioning on Coruscant. If Sidious still had plans in the work they didn't know about they needed to learn and put them to a stop as quickly as possible. They already had several teams working to check all the planets Luke had warned them Sidious had created for cloning himself. Some places had come up empty, to early in his plans for them to be there. But they'd also found several bases, some with plans and people, others just buildings with stored equipment ready for use.

They'd agreed with him, stating they would send Kit Fisto to take care of it and that he should return to the Duchess to finish her packing. They also told him for now to keep Mara with him. She was at least somewhat comfortable with him, her sleep still restless. Fear still lurking in her Force signature.

Satine waited till the two Jedi had disconnected before she turned to look at him. "Are you all right my love?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. Yes, I'm fine."

Her look told him she didn't believe it but would drop it for now till she could get her hands on him. "Very well. Travel safely my love." She blew him a kiss before disconnecting.

/-/-/

Satine turned from the holoprojector with a grim smile. Apparently, this mission had cost a little more than they'd thought it would. Was a bit tougher on her strong Jedi.

She motioned for one of her guards to come forward. "Have someone prepare one of the rooms we've emptied for a baby. We don't need a lot for her. A crib, changing table, some toys for a little girl and some blankets and clothes. We'll have company soon."

"As the Duchess commands." She saluted before turning and leaving Satine to her thoughts as she turned again towards the holoprojector.

"Thinking of having a child Aunty?" Korkie teased as he passed the guard on her way out.

"You'd enjoy that wouldn't you? A little niece to spoil? But not, no children yet. Don't you have some work to be doing instead of bothering your poor aunt?"

"Just wanted to make sure and prepare if I needed too. All your children must be spoiled by me. It's my job." He smiled at her as he came to stand next to her. "Should I get a nanny droid to help with the child?"

She turned; one brow quirked at his audacity. "I'll have you know that I raised you from a baby myself with no droids helping me raise you. Every stinky diaper, every bath. Was all me young man." She scolded, laughing as she saw his own mirth at her recounting of his life as her surrogate child after the passing of his parents. Her brother.

"You have always been an exceptional woman. I'm glad that you're finally getting something that you've wanted for yourself Aunty." He held out a hand to stop return comment. "I mean for you personally. I know you've wanted Mandalore to rebuild, and all that. But this is something just for you. I'm glad you're getting this opportunity."

"Well I'm glad you don't think I'm abandoning you and my sister for a handsome lover."

"Oh, we think that too Aunty. We just know that's not the main reason." He laughed as he ran from the room, a pillow flying into the door archway as he disappeared through it. His echoing laughs bringing a smile to her face. Yes, things were indeed going quite well for her personally. How well would depend on the eyes of her love when he finally arrived tomorrow.

/-/-/


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, another chapter here for you. Hope some people are enjoying this story. I'm hoping that each chapter is written better as I shake off the cobwebs and get back into writing. Please Read and Review. I enjoy reading them. **

**HaywireEagle- I know where you're coming from and I agree that he did/does have lots of plans for plans. And there's nothing to say he's not going to have anything that shows up later. But for his main plan and whatnot, you have to think that within 48 hours the entire Jedi Order and Anakin have a complete spin on their thoughts and views. As well as they know exactly who he is and what when he has no idea. I don't think he'd have a plan really for what occurred. And even during the movies, Mace Windu had the upper hand for a moment (Which I get that there was much he could have/might have been hiding to turn Anakin, but Anakin wasn't helping out and the other master's had died quickly. But yes, this is a bit rushed. I'm shaking off the webs of writing fanfic, as well as my first attempt at a Star Wars Story, especially one where I'll be juggling many different characters and pairings etc. There are so many characters I want to bring in to this that I'm working to ensure are brought in correctly and in a way that makes sense with how I'm changing the galaxy. That's why I warned this would be way AU. **

**Stars90- It just might indeed. Thank you. Hope you continue to enjoy.**

**Fleet Corner Trimmer 2415 L.S- No worries. I appreciate any and all feedback as long as it's critics that makes sense and has a meaning to it, not flames etc. where someone is just being rude and tearing down someone's writing for no reason other than they didn't like it or whatnot. To address some of your concerns and notes is that I'll probably not separate any of my paragraphs etc or their length, I think you're the first person to mention is bothering them, so I am sorry that it is annoying a bit for you. I am rushing, there's two reasons for this. One is that my first two chapters especially as I reread them feel rough and rushed to me. Especially compared to my other writing for Fanfics let along my book. So, I'm working on brushing off the cobwebs and get back in to the Fanfic writing through process. As I mention above in my response to HaywaireEagle. This is also my first Star Wars story, and this will have the most 'main/important/recurring/ characters and pairings than anything else I've tackled. But yes, I'm moving at a quick pace, making these first encounters etc a little easy and rushed feeling as I'm trying to get back into the spirit of this and get to a specific end goal. I know where I'm wanting this story to end up, where and what the major conflict will be when it shows up. But that isn't for a while, these first several chapters will be world building, fluff, and moments of growing/love/learning/mini-adventures for our characters. My answer to the Mass militarization of the Republic is that yes, it's certainly not something that is Lore wise super accurate to the current star wars and Legends, I think it far more accurate for Old Republic times and before the movies. But I do want to ensure you aren't thinking too big for like, required militaries for the planets. They aren't meant to be like full armies etc. More like a minute militia style group that can hold ground and delay if they were attacked or invaded by someone out of nowhere to give the actual Republic Army time to get there and take over the fight and protect them. Which I don't think a Republic army is that farfetched either, especially with the disappearance of Separatist's forces and Count Dooku. As well as this is also the Jedi and others maneuvering the Republic to deal with the Yuuzhang Vong when they appear. I'm doing this for a purpose and not 'just cause'. As mentioned earlier I have an end goal that I'm reaching for. But I agree with the first two chapters especially being a little sloppy and rushed. I will more than likely at some point go back and rewrite a little of them to help that out a bit. But no worries, not upset or anything of that nature. I appreciate the review. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 4

He landed on the platform, Satine waiting for him below. Almost looking like she and the clones hadn't moved since he left and had just stood there waiting. A novel thought. He carefully exited the ship with Mara clutched carefully to his chest.

She strode forward to meet him, a smile on her face as she greeted him with a chaste kiss before stepping beside him to gaze at the bundle in his arms. Bright green eyes and red gold hair peeking out from the blanket she was wrapped up in. Her curious face lit up in a smile up catching site of a pretty face peaking in on her.

"She's adorable." Satine commented, her and reaching out to caress her little curls as Mara made a grab for her hand to bring it to her mouth to chew upon. "Oh, are we hungry little one? Let's get you taken care of. Did the mean ol' Jedi not feed you properly."

"I'll have you know I tried to feed her, but she didn't want any of it!"

"What did you feed her?"

"Well uh… milk of course. She's a baby isn't she?"

Satine rolled her eyes at her clueless Jedi. "And this I why I have no idea how you Jedi could take young children and still raise them up properly like you did. Now follow me and I'll show you how it's done."

/-/-/

"There we go. Big girls get soft foods and mush don't we. Not milk." Satine spoke to Mara who was strapped into a hover chair as Satine spoon fed her some green colored mush she'd already stocked up on before Obi-Wan had arrived. "She's such a good eater. Much better than my Nephew was. Good girl." She continued talking to the hungry yet happy girl as she ate. Obi-Wan just affectionately watching her go at it. She'd be a wonderful mother someday.

This caused him to pause. She would be a great mother. The question was, would he be a good father? Did he want to be a father?

He watched her as she picked Mara out of the chair and twirled her around before taking her towards the sink to wash her up. Yes, he thought. If Satine was the mother than he wanted to be the father. And with her there to help him, he would at least be a decent father. All that hinging on whether she wanted children. But a nudge in the Force told him she certainly did.

/-/-/

He'd been told the planet was dying. And it had certainly looked sickly from space. But arriving there, on the planet. He could feel the Force calling out. The planet Honoghr was dying.

He could feel several of them watching him. He'd kept his ship in orbit, so they'd have plenty of time to notice him and prepare. According to Luke, he certainly didn't want to appear as if he were attacking.

He stepped off the ship, hands up as he did so. "Hello there. I understand your planet is in a bit of a problem, and I was hoping to help with that? If you'd like I have some food, medical supplies, and other necessities for you as a show of good faith?"

He stopped moving forward after just a little way away from his ship. The first one to approach must have been the leader.

"Who are you star rider?"

"Actually. I prefer Skywalker." He chuckled at his lame joke. Time to negotiate.

/-/-/

Korkie had taken the sleeping Mara, saying he'd watch her for the night while he was working on some notes and speeches. He wasn't planning to sleep that night anyways and had taken a nap earlier that day.

So, Obi-Wan's fears assuaged he gratefully accepted and made his way towards the refresher in Satine's home she'd nudged him towards, telling him he stank.

He'd been under the water for a few minutes when his mind finally wandered. He was disappointed he'd been unable to save Mara's parents. He wasn't sure what he could have done differently. He woke as soon as the Force warned him, and he made his way there as quickly as he could. But still… Just barely in time to save Mara and learn more of Sidious' plans. Plans that were apparently still in motion, even after his death.

He was startled from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. He turned to find Satine entering the refresher with him, her eyes just focused on his own.

"Sa—"

Silenced by her finger upon his lips he followed her hands as she turned him around back under the hot spray of the water.

She took her time, washing his hair, then his beard. Then continuing to wash his body, just letting him soak in the comfort and affection. "You did all you could. You saved a little girl from a terrible life. A life of darkness and killing, and mindless manipulations. Think of the good you've done." They'd discussed what Luke had informed him Mara had gone through. Who she'd been before Darth Sidious was destroyed.

"This is hardly the worst of things I've gone through my dear." Obi-Wan muttered, and indeed. There were many terrible things he'd lived through and tried to stop but failed. But…

"You certainly have. But I think this was a little closer to home. Especially since you had all the facts here. All the edge to make this a happy ending, and just as you were about to see it. It was almost snatched from your grip, leaving you holding just a portion of that happiness."

He hoped she couldn't see the tears that had begun mixing with the scalding water. He couldn't believe this was causing such stress in him. They were such a bright couple, so happy. He could tell they loved their child and loved each other. And now they were gone, and their child had ended up with him.

"We can make sure she gets all the love she lost. I'd already planned to consider adopting her as my own after you told me her story, what she'd gone through in that past life. I Seem to enjoy collecting red haired Jedi." He felt her smile on his back where she was holding on to him tightly. "Now let's just rest for tonight. We'll talk more in the morning."

He was glad she wasn't making him think of adoption, or anything right now other than rest and the feel of her skin on his. But just like earlire, he felt the Force nudging him that maybe that wouldn't be a bad idea.

/-/-/

Things had gone well. He was glad Padme had joined him for his trip to Honoghr. She was much better at talking with them and setting up a plan that was beneficial to both.

The Noghri would be moved to the next planet the Jedi would be creating a temple at. Another outer rim planet like Yavin IV called Ashas Ree. Where it was rumored a Jedi Temple was located that sealed an old Sith Temple.

While that was occurring, the Republic would work to reverse the damage to Honoghr and return it to a livable planet. Mon Mothma had already been contacted and held a Senate meeting where they'd agreed to help the Planet and its inhabitants. Especially since it was partially their fault the planet was dying.

In return for all this the Noghri agreed to help start making the temple area and around a safe place for the Jedi to build another temple at. Culling any dangerous species and keeping an eye out for an unsavory type who might be around. There would be a group of Jedi Knights and two masters who would go with them in case the Sith Temple proved to be a problem.

"You're much better at this whole diplomacy thing than I am. Thanks for coming with. It's nice to run a mission together and not have to worry about hiding anything." Anakin leaned over, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Oh, have you decided on letting Ahsoka be the children's godmother?"

"Well of course I'm better at it. I've spent my life doing it. You are good for swinging a saber and bringing me something to the bed after we've climbed in and forgot it across the room." She laughed at his glare at her words. "Ok I'm sorry. You're such a dangerous and wonderful husband. I couldn't be luckier."

"Now you're just sassing me!" He attacked her sides, pinning and tickling her to the bed they were sharing in the Noghri village.

"Stop! Ah! Stop! Stop! You win! You wiiiiin!" Padme cried as his hands mercilessly tickled her sides.

"And don't you forget it." He finished, rolling over on to his back with a content sigh as she rested her head upon his chest and relaxed against him in bed.

"To answer your question. I have thought about it. Here's what I'm thinking. We make Ahsoka Luke's Godmother, and Satine will be Leia's Godmother. Then Obi-Wan can be both of their Godfather. That way there's at least a Jedi both. Then a Jedi for one and a Senator for the other. I think that's pretty fair."

"Sounds good to me. Obi-Wan's going to be interesting. I'm not sure how he'll do handling children?" Chuckling at the thought he pulled Padme close.

"Are you kidding me? He's dealt with a child for the past… how long have you been a Jedi again?"

"You know, you don't have to be that mean to me. You're supposed to be on my side in these things."

"And had anyone else said it I'd have probably defended you. But when it's just us it's up to me to put you in your place. That's also how this works. Now it's time for a rest. I've got to spend tomorrow convincing them they don't need to dedicate a guard to us and our bloodline for saving them still."

"I don't know. These guys are supposed to be pretty great guards. It would be nice to have someone keeping an eye out for you when I'm not around…"

"I can agree with that. And it would be nice to have someone watching you when Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, or myself aren't there to keep an eye on you as well."

Her look told him not to argue that point. One he had to admit was probably well earned. "So try, but maybe don't try too hard?"

"I don't mind guards, I'd just rather they do it because they want to or we're paying them. Not because they feel indebted to us for fixing a problem we caused."

"I'm sure it's like the Wookie's code of honor. And if that's the case we shouldn't try and stop them. Or they'll just do it and not tell us. Then we'll be scared to death one night when we notice the scaly friend hiding in the room with us." His shiver was contagious as Padme imagined that as well.

"You may have a point there. Let's get some rest. We'll handle that tomorrow."

/-/-/

"I don't think there was any way you were going to win that. Especially when they found out you were pregnant."

"Anakin. That's enough input from you today." Padme responded with an annoyed sigh. She'd figured she could at least talk them down to one or two guards maximum for both her and Anakin combined. Instead one had suddenly sniffed deeply near her, asked if she were pregnant and when she said that her and Anakin were having twins. Suddenly the retinue of guards that would be dedicated to Lord Skywalker and Lady Skywalker had almost doubled.

Now they were in their ship on a return journey towards Yavin, with a total of eight more members on the ship. But for the life of her she could only ever see three of them. Khabarakh and Meewalh, her two main guards. With Kabarakh the head of security for 'Lady Skywalker.' And Cakhmaim, Anakin's main guard. The two of whom had gotten along fairly well. Especially when they'd started trading fighting styles.

"Well, at least we can worry less about each other when separated. Plus, once those two kiddos come, we'll both be short two guards who will rotate to protect and guard them."

"That is a silver lining to all this. I'm sure it will be a load off our backs to have someone watching the kids at all times to ensure they are safe."

She had to agree, overall there were more plusses to having these new guards surrounding them. But still… eight was just so many.

/-/-/

He stepped off the ship in the dingy, and rather shady space station. Luke had asked him to come here looking for someone in particular. He said he'd know him as soon as he met him.

"Hey sir! You look new here. Need someone to show you the around!?"

He turned to face the young child who'd called out to him. The boy must be no older than 9 or 10 years old. But Mace could feel that the boy had a decent connection from the Force. Not enough to be a Jedi. But enough that he would be the boy was or would be an excellent pilot. Though he, and everyone else would just consider it his instincts and natural abilities. Which would be accurate enough Windu supposed.

"No. I think I'll be fine."

"Come on sir! I can show you the whole place and introduce you to anyone you need. For a small fee of course…" He mentioned the last part as if it were a little detail, not at all important.

Mace felt the attack at his back long before it arrived. Twisting about, his saber slicing the man's arm off at the elbow. The arm still clutching the blaster that had been aimed at Windu's back.

"Ah! You damn kid! This is a Jedi!" The man cursed at the young boy, his glare causing the boy to stiffen up. Fear emanating off him in the Force.

"I didn't know sir! Honest!"

"Blasted idiot boy! You' better not come back to base or I'll kill you myself!" The man muttered, running away after noticing that Mace wasn't pursuing any further attack against him.

The boy's fear spiked before starting to settle somewhat with a surge of relief. Till he turned and to see the stony-faced Jedi, purple saber still drawn watching him.

"Looked like an easy mark did I?"

"Uuhh, no sir! The opposite actually! You looked like you could handle yourself. Shriker is dangerous. Someone needed to get him. You looked like you might be able to do it."

"And if I hadn't?"

"Then I'd just delivered a good mark with a nice ship and would be able to eat tonight." The boy responded with vigor, not backing down from Windu's stony gaze.

"Indeed. And what is your name young man?"

"Han. Han Solo."

/-/-/

The boy was certainly street smart, even at so young. Mace ended up buying the boy a meal with himself.

Even after the boy's rather… intriguing tour of the space station and anyone of note or interest. Including Jerry the one handed insane yuzzum, Gib'bilim the Yarkora magician, and Windu's favorite Amaran the fruit selling amanin. The only one here who would have peaked a Jedi's interest was Han. This must be who Luke wanted him to find. Now to learn why. As although his sense of humor and street smarts was impressive. And his slight inclination to the Force Windu wasn't positive what it might be yet. But he could feel the force letting him know this boy was something special.

"Well young Solo. I think I've spent a rather good time here. I should –"

His words were interrupted at a scream of pain and terror that ripped through the small diner they were in. Windu turned to see a large Besalisk surrounded by what looked like his thugs. A young mother and her child, impoverished travelers from the look of them, at his feet. One of his large meaty hands on the boy's arm who was glaring defiantly at him. The woman seemed to have thrown herself at the large alien's feet begging for her son's forgiveness when the alien struck her across the cheek.

Before Windu could intervene, the Solo boy had disappeared from their table to appear between the mother and the large Alien. "Morning to ya Mr. Gurock sir! You seem to be doing well. I hope this kid didn't bother you. Tell you what, I'll walk them right out and off the station for you, so they don't bother you! I'll get right on it!" He tried to quickly pull the boy from the large man's hand and drag him and his mother away. But it was no use as another large hand wrapped around his throat.

"I heard ya betrayed Shrike Solo. The only one keeping you fed and alive on this station. Hard to fly away without a ship ain't it solo. No matter how good you be." The Besalisk's grin was feral as he lifted the little boy up to look him in the eye, his other hands getting a better grip on the little boy and grabbing hold of the mother. His guards tightening up on him. "This boy was trying to steal my food. See they paid me to get them away from her abusive husband. I obliged of course. Sadly, they only had enough money on them to pay me to get them here. Now the boy tried to steal food to feed his good-for-nothing mother! I think I'll take one of his hands for that. What say you Solo? Want to watch."

Han could barely respond, being held up by his neck and starting to choke doing nothing to dim the fire and hate in his eyes as he glared at the Besalisk.

"I think that's enough."

The purple saber that was suddenly pointing at the Besalisk caused everyone in the diner to stiffen. The Besalisk turned interestedly towards Windu. "I'd also heard it was a Jedi who took Shrike's arm. Seems plenty of rumors are true this week. What a surprise." He laughed, setting Solo down heavily on the ground. Still keeping a hand on each of his prisoners. "It would probably be best if you put that saber down Jedi. We wouldn't want anyone to… accidently get hurt you know."

The young boy whimpered in pain as the Besalisk's hand tightened around his arm.

"I don't think so." Mace moved as he spoke, leaping up and right next to the Besalisk. His saber flashing out and striking the Besalisk and his three closes guards. Their heads toppling to the floor as their bodies relaxed then tumbled sideways. The three freeing themselves from the hands of the Besalisk. "That enough for you boys?" Mace questioned the last two guards who were watching amazing, guns half pointed towards Mace and the others.

A timid shake of their heads as they turned and ran from the Diner their answer. Mace took a moment to let the anger he felt flow off him and disappear. He'd never been one to deal with threats well. Especially to a young mother, a brief image of his own flashing through his mind before he brushed it away.

"You shouldn't have done that. He's the second in command under the owner of this Station. They'll run you off now." Han muttered, hands massaging his throat.

"Well then, it's good I found what I was looking for."

"A good fight?"

"No young Solo. I think I was here looking for you. I heard him mention you fly. You any good?"

"I'm certainly better than anyone here. Even Shrike had me fly his ship every once in awhile."

"Well good then. I think I could use a good helper on my ship. Our first stop will be taking this lovely family wherever they need to get to be safe how's that sound?" Mace finished looking down at the woman who was cowering on the floor holding her boy to her chest.

"You got food?" Solo questioned.

"As much as you can eat."

"You won't… hit anything right? Or anyone?"

"Only when fighting for peace, and occasionally my sparring partners and training droids when practicing. But never in anger, and never to cause fear."

"I think I can be your man then Mr. Jedi."

"You may call me Windu. Master Mace Windu."

"Mr. Windu it is. Let's go!"

"Nothing to pack up?"

"Nothing worth keeping. And most of it's at Shrike's place. As fun as it would be to see you slice him up like fombaa delight there's nothing there I need. Let's go. I know this lady's been trying to get off this rust bucket for days."

He helped the mother up and then started making his way towards the hanger he first met Mace in. Leaving a thoughtful Jedi behind him.

"Certainly, an interesting find young Luke. Well, we'll have to see just how interesting he can get." He'd once told a young boy he wouldn't be a good Jedi, that young boy had grown into a Jedi who did amazing things and almost fell to the Dark Side due to his and other inability to change. Another young boy he'd beheaded his father in front of him. He'd like to think this may be his chance to help a young boy out rather than hurt him.

/-/-/

"Good it is that the Noghri agree to help start preparing Ashas Ree for our arrival. Good also, that you have earned their honor. Never infringe upon this young Skywalker. Like the Wookie's, treat this honor well and it will serve you better even." Yoda commented, thinking of the Wookie he'd befriended himself.

"Of course, Master Yoda. Might I ask why we will be starting a temple on Ashas Ree? And why we're trying to keep it quiet about starting a temple there?" Anakin and Padme had just finished reporting to the council.

The Master's of the council exchanged glances before Plo Koon spoke up.

"Due to your own children soon joining this world we agree your opinion would be good here. Especially with your wise wife here as well. We plan on making this the location we train younglings. As well as those who wish to further study the Force and its gifts more than he Saber or running missions. There was a similar group during the Old Republic of the Jedi. We wish to step back into that. This will make our younglings much safer during their earlier training. We still believe that separation for their training is best while young before they are chosen as Padawans. Therefore, the families that join us will still be on Yavin and that's where the early schooling of the children shall occur, and the early teachings of the Force and how to use and be guided. This of course is the base amount we request parents to keep their children with us for. Until they are eleven years of age. Then we will ask the children and parent's if they wish to continue training as a Jedi or wish to depart Yavin."

Kit fisto continued explaining. "This is their first chance to depart the Jedi order if need be. The child by now should know enough to be able to control themselves and have a good basic understanding of the Force. If they choose to continue, then they will be sent to Ashas Ree for the beginning training of a Jedi. They will be able to comm home as much as they please in their free time. But will only be able to visit their family in person four times a standard year. Once they reach the age of 16 they can be selected as a Padawan. How long they are a Padawan will depend on the words of their master, missions they complete and how they approach all of them. Before they start as a Padawan they will have a quarter of a standard year to stay with their parents."

He paused for a moment, watching the two young couple's reactions to this news. "If their family is involved with the Order they will be given the time off as well. If they want to have a trip or do anything of the sort the will be able to then. Once they are a Padawan, as before they can contact by comm their family whenever as long as the mission allows it. And after each mission they will have time to visit. But they will live under the roof with their master. Each of these breaks in their training are when children found outside who are perhaps older than usual. Anytime they can start the early schooling here on Yavin. They can join a class on Ashas Ree when the start of new classes begins. But no matter how old they are, they cannot be chosen as a Padawan until they've spent at least 5 years in training there on Ashas Ree. How does this sound as future parents of a Jedi Grandmaster?"

They shared a look, Anakin allowing Padme to speak first. "This is certainly a big step. I suppose the purpose of no one knowing of the Temple on Ashas Ree is protection for the children? Will you be telling the parents where their children are going?"

"Only in families where both their parents are involved with the Jedi. Such as you two, the father a Jedi while the mother is one of our Senators. If they only have one parent and that parent is involved with the Jedi they can also be informed if they request of it. We will not offer the information voluntarily. Only those who ask will we tell. This will also help us prevent the spread of the information."

"Thank you for explaining Master Fisto. I think this is a great idea if it can be executed properly."

"What say you Skywalker?"

"I'm just thankful we are growing and changing our ways. To be honest I'm also a little regretful that this isn't the sort of Jedi Order I walked into when I was young."

"Regretful it is. Treated this way you were not. But. You this change was brought by. Something to be proud of no?"

Anakin's aura lightened up a bit at those words. "You're correct. Thanks to this, no one should experience what I went through. There are more opportunities now for older children to join the Jedi. It certainly feels right with the Force."

"Clearer the Force. Since this path of change, the Jedi now walk. Since the downfall of Sidious. Yet still clouded Dooku is. Worry we do."

"Don't worry master. Whenever Dooku does return he'll find a Strong Jedi order prepared to meet him. One far different than he's ever experienced."

"Encouraging, your faith is young Skywalker." Yoda finished with a smile. Dismissing Anakin and Padme from the council.

/-/-/


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'_OK. Two more lefts. Then just down the hallway and I'm free. I'll come back eventually… I just…. Need some time to myself. Yeah. Just a little freedom.'_

As Han solo snuck down the hallway of the dormitories for the Temple school building his thoughts were racing. He failed to notice the shadow casually leaning against a wall around the final turn that was waiting for him.

"Why young Solo? What are you doing out here?"

"Master Windu! What are you doing?"

"I think I asked first Han. Though in answer, I felt that this was a good place to be tonight. And Force knows it seemed to be the best place for me to be."

"I just. This isn't the life for me. I've never been in school. Shrike wasn't big on teaching."

"You're used to being thrown into the deep end and surviving?"

He looked down, thinking how true that was. "Yeah… This is just… I can't do this. I want to be a pilot like you said, but I just don't know if I can get through all this."

"Are you bullied by the students?"

"No."

"Well are the teachers mean and demeaning?"

"Well no, I don't know that I've ever met any adult so kind as Miss Dunarr."

"She is quite nice. So what is the problem? Does the food not taste good?"

"No it's just that… I—"

"Don't believe in yourself?"

"NO!" He was quick to respond, but as he thought about it he wondered. Was that it. He's just some stowaway scum with a little bit of talent as Shrike always liked to remind him. Perhaps that's what bothered him.

"No. Then perhaps you just don't like being tied down to one place? You like freedom, don't you?"

That too was true he thought. "Yeah. That's why I like flying the ships. Space is so big, so many places to go."

"That's very true. Plenty to see out there. Plenty that hasn't been seen by anybody we know of. Do you know what I think? I think you're a brilliant little boy. With a good internal compass and a smart head on your shoulders. I think you can get through this fine, and go on to school to pass as one of the top Pilots. In fact, I'm willing to make a deal with you. I happen to have gotten my hands on a few ships for the Jedi Order. Let me show you."

Windu pulled out a small palm sized holographic projector, flicking it on to start rotating through the light freighter's he'd recently purchased.

First to appear was a YV-666, then a HWK-290, then a YT-1300F, and finally a Allanar N3. "which of these is your favorite?"

"That one!" He excitedly said, pointing at the YT-1300F.

"Is that just cause it's Corellian like you?"

"No. I can just tell. That one's something special."

"Oh? Is this that hocus pocus Force telling you it's special?"

"No! It's just a gut feeling."

"Oh. Well then." Windu had to fight the smile on his face as Han continued to admire the ship. Little did he know this was something supposedly from his future. He remembered Luke stating this was an important ship they needed to get. Then he'd given them some advanced blueprints for the ship with a top of the line hyperdrive, armor plating and more. "Perhaps I shall tell you the name of this special ship. The Millennium Falcon."

"She's beautiful…"

"Well here's my deal for you then Solo. You finish school, go on to the Pilot program at the Republic academy and graduate top of your class. You do that, and I'll make sure the Millennium Flacon is waiting for you when your done to be your ship."

"My ship?" His eyes were saucers now, filled with starlight as they looked up at Windu with disbelief.

"Indeed. Your ship. But only, if you get through school, and academy without causing problems and try your hardest. Deal?"

"Of course, it's a deal! That ship's as good as mine!"

"Good. Then get back to your dorms and no more sneaking out. Just this once I'll not tell Miss Dunarr you tried to sneak out."

He was already scampering off down the hall he'd come down calling over his shoulder. "Thanks Master Windu! I'll make you proud."

Windu waited with a smile till he'd disappeared from view, his hurried footsteps still echoing off the walls. "Of that I have no doubt."

/-/-/

They'd packed everything up. It had taken just a few days longer than Satine had originally thought. But finally, they were done. She and Obi-Wan, now engaged with their soon to be adopted daughter Mara were loading up into her personal transport ship, a slightly modified Courier-class yacht. They would be escorted by Commander Cody and his squadron, as well as twenty Pilot clones in a _Consular_-class cruiser and ARC-170 Star fighters. Her Nephew the newest Duke of Mandalore and her sister had also demanded she be escorted there by two fully staffed Kom'rk-class fighter transports. She felt like she had a small army. Which she supposed she did. She then glanced over as Obi-Wan went up the ramp holding Mara as he pointed around the ship and explained the different parts to her.

'Well as long as my Jedi general is with me, I'll keep this army for transport.' She muttered thoughtfully her eyes watching him with love before trailing down to his ass. 'yes, I'll be just fine.'

She smiled then made her way up the ramp behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist as she leaned down and kissed Mara on the cheek, eliciting a giggle from the bundle of joy.

She remembered when Obi-Wan finally asked her just a few days after he had returned with Mara.

/-/-/

They'd been cuddling on the couch watching one of her favorite Holo-movies, thought she'd noticed quickly he wasn't paying much attention to the show. No, he was watching her. Very thoughtfully.

"Something on your mind love?" She questioned, turning to gaze back at him, pulling him from wherever his mind had wandered.

"I love you."

Her thought process froze for a moment as he looked earnestly at her. "Wah—What?" She figured he would say it soon enough, but right then. As they were cuddled on the couch, her just lazing about in the bottom half of his Jedi robes and a thick blanket. She just wasn't prepared.

"I love you. I think, I think I never stopped loving you. It's just taken me awhile to realize it. I've worked so hard to keep be attachment free and follow the Jedi code. Well, the old code at least. But every time I look at you my heart swells and I know I want nothing less than to be like this, right now. Sixty years from now."

She could see the uneasiness start creeping up in his eyes. He was wondering if this wasn't the right time, or the right thing to say. But as the pleasure and happiness flowed through her she knew the moment he sensed it in that Force of his. Confidence rising on his face as he waited for her response.

"It's about time my Jedi." She leaned over and kissed him. Sensing there was more to this. "So, is that all you want to say? That you love me? Because you already know that I love you. I'll say it again if you like. I love you." She kissed him once more before drawing back to look at him.

"Will you marry me? I know I should have had a ring ready, but this moment just arrived before I was ready."

"I do have one stipulation." His eyebrows scrunched together in most adorable way she thought. "I'm planning to adopt Mara when we arrive on the new Jedi world. I know that we'd sort of talked about it, and that I had been considering it. But I've made my decision. If you are fine with both Mara and Me entering your life forever. Then my answer is yes." She watched him, her confidence not faltering in the least. She knew her man, far better than any might think.

"That sounds wonderful dear."

"Then Yes! A thousand times yes!" She let her excitement through for a moment, attacking his lips hungrily, thankful that Korkie and Bo were watching Mara for the afternoon so they could relax a bit before continuing to pack the last of her things.

/-/-/

'_I was barely able to walk that evening…' _Satine remembered fondly. He'd taken three days before he'd turned up with her ring. And oh, what a ring. It had been a small crystal in the center, a blue that seemed to change from his blue-grey to her own striking blue. Surrounded by several small white gems. He'd informed her the blue crystal was actually a tiny synthetic saber crystal he'd created himself just for her. She'd had to wipe furiously to hide her tears. She knew he could feel through the Force how pleasing it was for him to make that tiny crystal just for her.

They'd gotten all the paperwork prepared to adopt Mara but had yet to fill it out and sign it. They wanted to wait till they'd presented both Satine and Mara to the Jedi Council and then would make known their decision to both get married and adopt the Council.

"Come along love. We'd better get going, or our entourage my grow some more thanks to my sister."

He hurried up behind her, passing Mara to her so he could go up to the cockpit to let the Pilot know it was time to depart. "You're right my dear. Let's get out of here."

Time for the next step of her journey. And this, she knew would be the most adventurous and wonderful part of her Journey.

/-/-/

She'd gotten used to the extra shadow that seemed to follow her all the time. Even in her apartment. The Noghri were very good at their jobs and being unseen. She thinks they only let her notice them as an assurance that they were there protecting her. They'd grown on her. She certainly felt much safer. She'd started feeling more sluggish recently and had just woken up that morning with her first bout of morning sickness. Anakin was as supportive as he could be.

He was out of bed just as fast as her, having sensed it coming through the force and was already holding her hair for her in the fresher room as she emptied what little remained in her stomach of last night's dinner. He hadn't asked any questions as he made her a breakfast of fruits covered in chocolate and pickles on the side.

To which she would be ever grateful. She knew he was keeping his senses tuned to her even more potently than he ever had before. Doing his best to anticipate whatever she needed and have it there for her before she could even say anything.

She found it one-part endearing and two parts annoying. But she didn't have the heart to say anything yet. Give her another couple months of this though and she was sure she would blow.

But, with Satine and Obi-Wan landing today at some point to move into the home that had been built for them nearby hers and Anakin's own home. The homes weren't anything special. Inexpensive prefab shelters from Delvin Constructs. But on the other side and in front of the temple Tagge Company was building permanent buildings and structures. Three of the homes being built and nearing completion first would belong to Padme, Satine, and Ki-Adi-Mundi and his five wives. The Jedi Master's would all be getting larger style homes, with plenty of space around them. Around two stories high with a basement that extended two floors into the ground. This was only for married Master's, those who were unmarried would have extensive apartment's inside of the additions to the Temple of the Jedi.

There would-be two-story houses provided for all Jedi knights who were either married or taking on a Padawan as the Padawan's were required to live with their master. These homes and the space on the grounds would be great for them to practice on and in. She was thankful that her and Anakin had been given a master's mansion. She thought this was their way of both using Anakin and Padme still as poster children for married Jedi and attachments aren't bad like we thought. As well as a simple nod that the rank of Master was fast approaching Anakin.

He'd been rather pleased when he'd learned they were getting one of the first three completed and would live right next to Satine and Obi-Wan. Who had send a holo-communication ahead to her and Anakin that they were engaged and would be presenting that to the Council upon arrival.

She made her way outside to the back yard where Anakin was going through his Saber Forms. Shirtless and tasty looking. She sat down, carrying her data-pad with a new book she was reading from a recent Naboo Author who was rising in fame.

This was but a cover, she just enjoyed watching Anakin practice but didn't want to distract him too much with her staring.

She noticed them after a moment, her own two guards were now standing in the open behind where she sat on the bench in their backyard. While the two of Anakin's currently on duty were partially hidden up in two of the trees in their backyard area.

Several trees had been cleared to make room for their homes, but for the most part, especially due to how big the trees were. Many were left up providing good shade for the area.

They'd also planted some trees that wouldn't be invasive to the current trees, but would also not grow as large and were more for decoration and shade than anything else. She was grateful for that, some of the tree's reminded her of her own home.

Speaking of home, "Ani. When are we going to visit my home. You know both my parents and my sister have been waiting to have an official dinner with us now that it's been announced we're together. And that brief lunch date we had at Dexter's when they visited right after the new broke about the Jedi and Darth Sidious does not count!" She'd seen him preparing to argue they'd already eaten with her parents and beat him to the punch.

"Ok uh. Well, after Obi-Wan and Satine get here. We can spend the day and tomorrow with them and then I'll talk to the council about taking a week off so we can go visit your parents. How does that sound?"

"Perfect. Now continue your forms, that's all I needed." She went back to her book after that satisfactory answer from her husband. Though her eyes were found often peeking up over the edges of her data-pad to watch her beloved.

/-/-/

She and Anakin arrived at the platform just after Satine and Obi-Wan had stepped down from the Ship. A bundle wrapped up in Satine's hands. They moved swiftly forward, Anakin greeting Obi-Wan first and then Satine.

Curiosity colored their faces as Padme and Anakin stared down at the bundle in her arm that suddenly cooed and little arms squired free to reach for Satine's face.

"What have you brought with you? I didn't know you had a child Satine?" Padme eyes the ex-Duchess with interest. Her eyes drifting with wonder towards Obi-Wan next to her.

Satine laughed and shifted the bundle so they could see the little smiling girl inside who giggled even more at the sight of Anakin and Padme. "Oh No. She's not mine. At least not yet—"

"Is that!" Padme caught sight of a sparkle when Satine shifted her hands to show them the baby she was holding. "Oh, my goodness!" She cheered, as Satine proudly showed off her ring finger. Now adorned with her beautiful engagement ring. "Obi-Wan you didn't!"

"Oh, he did. And he did it very well. I was surprised it took as long as it did with all the hints and leading, I was doing." The self-satisfied new Senator for the Jedi mentioned with a seductive smirk towards Obi-Wan who with a clearing of his throat tried to defend himself.

"Yes. Well, not all of us know exactly what we want when our entire worlds are suddenly turned upside down with changes to rules that have stood the same for centuries."

"Don't worry master. Padme was just like you. Ow!" Anakin's smart comment was ended with a slap on the shoulder from Padme.

"You'd better watch it mister. Or you'll be staying at the temple tonight."

"Sorry dear."

"Much better. Now what is this bundle of Joy's name?"

"Currently her name is Mara Jade." She paused seeing the recognition and interest bloom in the young couples' eyes as they looked at the little girl with renewed interest. She'd already had their attention, but this just raised the bar for them.

"So, this is the young lady my son will snatch. She's a cutie. He'll be in trouble, you can already tell she'll be a looker with those eyes and that hair."

"Indeed. She's adorable Satine, Obi."

"Her name will be changing after we visit the Council though. You're looking at the future Mara Jade Kenobi."

Satine laughed at the surprised faces of Anakin and Padme as they looked between all three of them, from Mara to Satine to Obi-Wan.

"You're adopting her?"

"Oh yes. I was already planning to even if he hadn't asked me to marry him. Once I heard about her when Obi-Wan left to go find her I knew that if she still needed parents that I would take over that. Hearing what had happened to her, and the life she'd gone through before meeting Luke. I just wanted to do my best to prevent that from happening."

"Well now she'll have the best adoptive mother and father she could ask for. I can't imagine how you feel right now."

"Maybe not right now Padme. But I'm sure you will soon enough." She glanced meaningfully at Padme's growing belly.

"Indeed. Now all well and good, but the Council is waiting on us. You two are welcome to join us there. I'd informed the council you would probably join since you were meeting us at the landing pad."

Obi-Wan led the way as they started towards the Temple and the Council Chambers. Satine passing on little Mara to Padme for a portion of the walk so she could hold her.

/-/-/

The council was assembled and waiting when they got there. A few of the master's attending via holo-call as they were on a mission. They looked interestedly as Obi-Wan presented young Mara to them.

"She's such a bright spot in the Force. Very Potent." Master Plo Koon was the first to speak.

"Beautiful it is, the spirit of a child." Yoda was very pleased, he could feel in the Force that this young girl would be a powerful Force for good.

"You did well Obi-Wan. Even with the loss of her parents. You kept her safe and from who knows what sort of torture and manipulation Palpatine would have had prepared for her. For now we can move her to the nursery with th—"

"Actually, I have two things I'd like to share and ask before we place her anywhere." Obi-Wan interrupted his fellow council members as he handed Mara to Satine so he could speak.

Yoda watched with a knowing and smug grin, "Speak you must? Master Kenobi. Then hear it, we will. Our trust you hold."

"Thank you, Master Yoda. First, I would like to announce my intent to marry Satine Kryze. She has already accepted my proposal. I'm now formally informing the council and asking their blessing for the marriage."

Due to the new rules of the Jedi, if one were a Padawan they had to have the permission of both their parents and Jedi Master to date. While if they were a Knight they needed just the permission of their former Master to start dating. Marriage they would bring before the Jedi Council to receive their blessing. For a Jedi Master or the Jedi Council they only needed to approach the Jedi Council and inform them of their decision. And only in extreme situations or unique ones would the Council not give their blessing and as for the Master to wait.

Obi-Wan's announcement was met by surprise for those new Jedi Master's on the council who had not really known Obi-Wan as an apprentice. While those who had sat on the council for years and knew him as a padawan were less surprised. A few of those less surprised were even pleased at the announcement.

"A blessing. Your union will be. The Force is pleased."

And our blessing you have Master Obi-Wan. Of course." Kit Fisto chimed in after Master Yoda's comment.

"Thank you all. Finally, we would like to adopt Mara Jade as our child. We have all the paperwork prepared, we simply must sign it for it to be official. Before that we would like your blessing and permission for this. We will of course, raise her in the ways of the Jedi. Of right and wrong."

This announcement startled more then the first. To Obi-Wan's surprise he noticed a pleased expression in Mace Windu and Yoda's eyes.

"I would move that the council approves this motion. Are there any objections."

They council thought for a moment. But there was nothing any of them could see that would be a bad idea about this. She was a potent and bright spot in the Force. Just like Obi-Wan. Who had always been beacon for many Jedi, both older and younger than he in his time there. This was one of the reasons he was elevated to Master and then on to the Council.

Obi-Wan bowed to the council, Satine following his lead. Both pleased at how smoothly this had gone. "We will sign the paperwork and send it in then for her to officially become Mara Jade Kenobi. We will keep her old last name as her middle name in honor of her parents."

"A wise choice, Master Kenobi." Ayla commented with a smile.

"Young Skywalker. Something to say have you?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. I would like to request a week off starting the day after tomorrow for Padme and I to go visit her family. We have not spent any time with them as a couple, and since the announcement, you can imagine they have plenty of questions and would like time with their daughter."

"That should be fine. If any pressing missions arise though we may contact you, so keep a com device nearby."

With a bow to Master Windu and Yoda, Anakin thanked them as he and the other three left the chambers to have some dinner at Padme and Anakin's house.

/-/-/

"You are such a good eater sweetie. My Sister's children never ate this well." Padme commented as she spoon fed some orange mush into little Mara's waiting mouth.

"She's certainly a wonderful child. Isn't that right my little star?" Satine caressed her face before ending with a slight tickling of young Mara's neck. Causing her to giggle in joy and wave her hands happily as Padme just barely avoided the spoon being smacked by her tiny hands and flung everywhere. "So, you an Anakin will be taking some time to visit your family?"

"I haven't spent any time with them since this whole thing with the holocron and Luke started. They need some sort of an explanation. They didn't even know we'd gotten married."

"Yes. Then a week away ought to be perfect for you. You two enjoy that then. You'll leave the day after tomorrow correct?"

"Yep!" Anakin answered popping the P loudly as he picked Mara out of her chair as she started getting fussy and refusing to eat the last few bites of her meal. "That will give us tomorrow to see you and update you on what is going on.

"Does that include the extra bodies I sense nearby, paying a frighteningly amount of attention to you two. Specifically, Padme?"

"Yeah. Yeah that would be part of it." Anakin sighed with a wince as Padme lowered her head tiredly to the table.

"Then I can't wait. Though I think we'll call that for today. We need to get situated into our prefab shelter for now and get Mara down. She's due for a good nap. She stayed up as much as she could on the ride, wanting to gaze out at the stars as we flew."

"She likes flying!" Anakin excitedly asked.

With a wince Obi-Wan took Mara from Anakin. "At best I would say she likes the stars and the moving lights. We'll know later if she likes flying. Which I'm sure you won't encourage bad behavior with either her, or your own children when the time comes." His raised brow and droll look caused Anakin to blush.

"Of course. I'll be the holo-picture of responsibility."

"I'll believe it when I see it. And if I ever hear you gave the controls to one of our Children, or Mara and I swear you'll sleep on the couch till they are eighteen."

"Ah. That's not fair! The twins aren't even born yet!"

"No buts. Best behavior."

/-/-/

**Hello all,**

**I hope you're enjoying the story. With this new chapter I've also uploaded edited Chapter 1 and Chapter 2. There's some things removed, some things added. Mostly just to make it flow better and increasd the writing of the first chapter. As I was disappointed with Chapter 1 and Chapter 2. So I've updated those chapters with this update. You shouldn't miss any new information with the updates, but it also won't hurt anything to reread the first two chapters.**


	6. Book is Published

**So sorry everyone, this is sadly not a new update for my stories. But there are new chapters on the way. I'm hoping to post and update some stories this weekend. This post is simply a to let you all know that I will be updating and to let everyone know that my first book has been published and is available currently through Amazon, the Digital E-book version is currently available and sometime tonight into tomorrow there should be a paperback copy that will be purchaseable. The name of the book is "Alphalyon Book One: Fosgdl" so please search Alphalyon and it should come up under the author J.C. Henderson. Please check it out guys. I'd appreciate any and all support on the book.**


End file.
